Los 6 guerreros Legendarios
by Mediolagana
Summary: 10 años despues de Shippuden. Rock Lee y Hanabi son enviados a una mision en busca de guerreros legendarios que salven Konoha de su destruccion.LeeHanabi, NejiTen, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Los héroes legendarios.

10 años han transcurrido desde que Naruto derroto a los Akatsukis. El mundo había entrado en paz... por un tiempo. Tras la derrota de dicho organización, Naruto y Hinata se acercaron más y más, hasta el punto en que terminaron en algo que la mayoría de los miembros de la rama principal de los Hyuugas vieron con malos ojos. Fueron los primeros en abandonar la aldea por amor.

- ¡Lee apresúrate!- grito la voz de una chica.

- ¡Si, ya voy!- respondió Lee.

Unos meses después Sasuke y Sakura abandonaron la aldea, ningún aldeano veía con buenos ojos que la Haruno saliera con el traidor de Konoha.

- ¡si no te mueves mas rápido, voy a enojarme de verdad!

- ¡Yosh!- grito Lee- ¡así será Hanabi chan!

Neji y Tenten fueron enviados para encontrarlos, pero nunca regresaron a Konoha, fue como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

- ¡mas te vale, inútil!- grito Hanabi.

- …- Lee solo le sonrio a Hanabi y continuo su camino.

La aldea de Konoha se había echo… un lugar extraño para vivir sin la presencia de esos ninjas que abandonaron la aldea. Hiashi Hyuuga se había vuelto frio y oscuro, ya no tenia energía para nada, ya no deseaba ver ni el sol ni los nubes, solo quería estar en su cuarto y no permitir que nadie lo molestara, ya ni su familia le importaba, se sentía desolado. Sin Naruto por ahí, ya no había ningún ninja que mereciera el titulo de Hokage, por lo que el honor le fue concedido a Kakashi Hatake, el cual piensa que ha fallado como sensei al no haber podido evitar que sus alumnos huyeran.

- Aquí estamos- dijo Lee sonriendo- ¡la torre del Hokage!

- Cállate y vamos adentro…- dijo Hanabi.

Hanabi ahora es una ANBU y lo que mas deseaba en esta vida era que su padre volviera a ser el de antes… o por lo menos algo mejor que antes. Sai e Ino ya habían formado una pequeña familia. Temari y Shikamaru ahora vivian en la aldea de la arena. Kiba ya se estaba comprometido y Shino también.

- ¡La torre es enorme!- dijo Lee con una sonrisa- ¡¿no te duelen las piernas de solo subir los escalones?!

- … si…- dijo Hanabi ignorando al cejon.

- ¡adoro sentir el dolor de un buen ejercicio!

- … que raro eres…

Lee, el ahora es un Jounin y uno de los mejores guerreros de la aldea y posiblemente del mundo. Tras la partida de Neji y Tenten, se sintió increíblemente solo, no tenía nadie con quien hablar ni pasar el tiempo, así que se dedico a lo que mejor sabe hacer… entrenar y pelear.

- ¡la llama de la juventud arde!- grito Lee- ¡llegamos a la oficina del Hokage!

- ¡ya cállate, por Dios!- Hanabi abre la puerta.

10 años desde la derrota de Madara Uchiha… 4 años desde la partida de esos shinobis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo el último volumen que había escrito Jiraiya antes de morir de "Tácticas Icha Icha".

- Hola- saludo Kakashi.

- ¡Kakashi sama!- grito Lee.

- Hokage sama- dijo Hanabi tranquilamente.

Lee había crecido bastante, ahora tiene un físico bastante desarrollado gracias a su constante entrenamiento, se dejo el cabello largo hasta los hombro, sus vendas cubrían sus brazos por completo de la punta de sus dedos hasta sus hombros, aun se mantenía con su traje elástico verde de entrenamiento.

- Rock Lee- dijo Kakashi mirándolo solo un poco por encima de su libro- Hanabi Hyuuga.

Hanabi también había crecido bastante, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y un traje negro un poco revelador que se parecía bastante al que solía usar Ino de niña.

- Kakashi sama- dijo Hanabi- ¿Qué misión desea darnos?

- Jeje… directo al grano- dijo Kakashi sonriendo- me imagino que ustedes habran de haber escuchado de los legendarios 6…

- ¡¿Los legendarios 6?!- grito Lee- ¡Yosh!

- Ya cálmate…- dijo Hanabi mientras trataba de limpiarse una baba que le cayo en la mejilla izquierda- ¿son esos 6 disque héroes que lucharon en contra del ejercito enemigo que ataco la aldea de la arena?

- Si… esos mismos...- Kakashi cierra su libro y mira a ambos-… como ustedes saben, desde hace 3 años que un nuevo enemigo se alzo en armas, prometiendo acabar con el régimen feudal e instaurar la paz y la igualdad entre nosotros…

- Si… pero por medio de las armas y la violencia…- dijo Hanabi.

- Exacto… ese enemigo dirigió un ejército mas grande de la historia en contra de la aldea de la arena para acabar con su influencia política…

- ¡si y cuando Gaara estuvo apunto de perder, 6 héroes salieron de la nada y derrotaron a todo el ejercito ellos solos!- Lee se había puesto muy emocionado con la conversación, al punto que imitaba sonidos de lucha con su boca.

- … ¿tenia que emocionarlo, verdad?- dijo Hanabi mientras se tapaba la cara de vergüenza con la mano derecha.

- Jeje… si…- Kakashi le sonríe a Hanabi- como iba diciendo…

Lee se concentra de inmediato, tantos golpes de Gai sensei le hicieron aprender la lección de nunca faltarle el respeto a alguien que no le tiembla el pulso para golpearte.

- …un ejército incluso mas grande que el de aquella ocasión, se dirige a Konoha…

- …- Lee y Hanabi quedan en shock.

- No hay suficientes guerreros ni ninjas en toda la aldea para enfrentarse a ese ejercito… por lo que les asignare una misión de rango A…- Kakashi mira con seriedad a Lee y a Hanabi- … como los mejores shinobis de esta aldea, les pido y ordeno… busquen a esos 6 guerreros legendarios y tráiganlos…- Kakashi mira por la ventana, el sol esta resplandeciente, pero si no ganan, no volverá a levantarse en Konoha- … a como de lugar…

- … si señor- dijo Hanabi.

- Si… Kakashi sama- respondió Lee, sonriendo.

Los 2 abandonan la oficina del Hokage Kakashi. Lee no paraba de sonreír, Hanabi miro extrañada a Rock Lee y le pregunto:

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

- Bueno… esta es una misión difícil y peligrosa, existe la posibilidad de que nunca podamos cumplirla…

- ¿y eso que tiene de bueno?- pregunto Hanabi nuevamente.

- ¡que es un reto y uno de los mejores!- Lee sigue sonriendo- ¡¿a ti no te emociona?!- dijo Lee poniendo su dedo índice en la frente de Hanabi.

- Yo…- Hanabi se sonroja un poco, pero rápidamente aparta el dedo de Lee de su frente- … ¡claro que no!- Mira a otra dirección- ¡solo a un don nadie como tu le emociona estas cosas!

- Jeje…- Lee le guiña el ojo derecho y se aleja- … ¡te veré mañana cuando partamos!

- …

Hanabi mira a Lee alejarse, se sonroja un poco y se toca la frente, nunca antes se había sonrojado tanto por algo así.

- … eeee… ¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?!- se grito a si misma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el apartamento de Lee.

Lee observaba una fotografía sentado en su cama, la miraba muy de cerca. En ella Gai, Neji, Tenten y él, posaban para la foto del equipo que fueron en el pasado. La nostalgia le invadía cada vez que observaba esa fotografía y no paraba de recordar los viejos tiempos.

- Jeje… Tenten diciéndome que Neji era un genio… je…- Lee sonríe un poco t recuerda a la chica que fue casi su hermana- … siempre me gusto su peinado...- abre la ventana y mira el cielo nocturno- … Neji dándome las golpizas mas feas que he recibido en mi vida…- vuelve a sonreír- … aun tengo algunos moretones…

Una estrella fugaz cruzo el cielo. Lee recordó como solía mirarlas con Gai sensei durante las noches, como su maestro le decía que nunca se rindiera.

- ¡cuanta razón tenia Gai sensei!- Lee deja que una lagrima bajara por su rostro- ¡ni aun cuando usted este muerto, nunca voy a defraudarlo!

Así han sido todas sus noches desde hace 4 años… hasta hoy.


	2. Camino a la arena

2- Camino a la arena.

Perdonen si esta un poco largo…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La gran puerta de Konoha, la única entrada y salida que hay en toda la aldea. Mirarla siempre crea efectos diferentes en las personas que la cruzan. Por un lado, esa puerta puede representar felicidad, ya que se ve la entrada al hogar y eso llena de alegría, por el otro lado… esa puerta puede ser tristeza, ya que es lo último que se ve antes de abandonar la aldea.

- …- Lee mira a la puerta de cerca- ... ¿me pregunto si Naruto y los demás te vieron antes de irse?

- ¿a quien le hablas?

Hanabi había llegado a la entrada, no se le veía muy despierta que digamos, tenia ojeras y le costaba mucho esfuerzo moverse. Lee la mira un tanto extrañado, no es raro ver a una Hyuuga tan maltratada, pero no a Hanabi, la Hyuuga de hierro.

- ¿dormiste mal?

- Si… tuve que limpiar toda mi casa yo sola…- dijo Hanabi tambaleándose un poco.

- ¿Por qué la limpiaste tu sola?- pregunto Lee mientras le ayudaba a su compañera a pararse correctamente.

- Porque las criadas no recibieron su pago y ayer decidieron no presentarse mas…- Hanabi se lleva las manos a la frente-… todo ese trabajo me dejo exhausta pero… una misión es una misión…

- Jeje- Lee se pone delante de ella- ¿si quieres te cargo?

- … no- dijo Hanabi mientras se rascaba el ojo derecho-… estoy bien así

- ¡Tu llama de la Juventud es fuerte!- grito Lee en un intento por alegrar a su amiga.

- … cállate, en serio- dijo Hanabi cansada, los gritos del cejon solo le daban mas dolor de cabeza.

- Como quieras- dijo Lee y miro una ultima vez a su aldea- ¡voy a extrañarla!

- Lo dices como si fuéramos a abandonarla…

- Puede que así sea…- Lee mira a Hanabi a los ojos- … si no cumplimos con esta misión.

Hanabi sabia que las advertencias de Lee no eran broma, realmente si no pasaban esta misión, toda la aldea estaría en peligro de ser destruida. Esta misión no era como cualquier otra, era más importante que ninguna que hubiesen tenido antes, pero ella no estaba segura si esos "6 héroes legendarios" realmente eran reales… o solo el producto de la imaginación colectiva, dicha idea le ponía la piel de gallina.

- Bueno… digámosle adiós a Konoha…

Lee mira a su aldea una ultima vez y las memorias de su pasado vinieron a él como si se tratara de una película; el puesto de Ramen (a Naruto si que le gustaba ir a comer a ese lugar), la mansión Hyuuga (siempre quiso entrar a ese lugar, pero Neji siempre se lo impedía), el área de entrenamiento (entrenar sin Gai sensei no era lo mismo), la casa de Sakura (siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero si amas a alguien, lo dejas ir)…

- … (vaya que voy a extrañar esta aldea…)- Lee se da media vuelta y le da la espalda a Konoha- … vámonos

- Si… - Hanabi mira la aldea una ultima vez- … solo espero que aun este cuando regresemos (Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon... ¿podrán contra el peligro que se acerca?)

- Vámonos… la ultima vez que los vieron fue en la arena… allí debemos empezar a buscar…

Y los 2 comenzaron a alejarse de la tan famoso aldea de Konoha. Hanabi recordó lo que había sucedido en su hogar la noche antes de esta misión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK:

Hanabi se encontraba limpiando las hojas que habían quedado esparcidas en su jardín, el otoño en casa de los Hyuugas puede ser un infierno naranja (pues es el color de las hojas secas) durante esta época del año y su único aliado en dicha proesa era su rastrillo que no servia para mucho que digamos.

- … (estúpidos jardineros…)- Hanabi suspira- ¡antes era mi hermana la que tenia que hacer estos estúpidos trabajos!

- Hana…- se escucho la voz de una chica.

- Konohamaru…

Entre las sombras 3 ninjas salen como espectros entre las sombras. Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon.

Konohamaru se parece muchísimo a Asuma, era la viva imagen de su tio, Moegi ahora tiene el cabello largo y trae puesto el trajo de Jounin. Udon había cambiado bastante, ya no se parecía a ese mocoso que se resfriaba por todo.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Hanabi.

- Supimos que iras a una misión con Lee san mañana- dijo Konohamaru mientras se afilaba las uñas con un Kunai.

- ¿y que con eso?- pregunto Hanabi con indiferencia.

- nos gustaría saber...¿Por qué a ti y no a nosotros?-la voz de Udon se escuchaba impaciente- ¡nosotros entrenamos con Naruto kun, Sakura chan y Sasuke kun!

- Cierto, inclusive somos tan buenos como cualquier ANBU…- dijo Udon tronándose los nudillos- ¡no es justo que esta misión tan importante te sea dada a ti!

- JA… por favor, esta misión es para los miembros de la Elite de Konoha, no para simples debiluchos como ustedes… ni siquiera son ANBU…

- ¡Lee san tampoco y el va contigo!- dijo Moegi.

- Lee es mejor que nada… - dijo Hanabi en voz baja- ¡además… ¡¿para que quieren ir?!... ¡esta es una misión larga y peligrosa, nadie en su sano juicio querría ir y mucho menos con Lee!- Hanabi lanza el rastrillo suelo- ¡es absurdo que quieran cambiar de lugar conmigo!

- …

Los rostros de los 3 se quedaron fríos en ese lugar, Konohamaru bajo la cabeza y miro el suelo, Udon intento apartar la mirada de Hanabi pero no podía. Moegi fue la única que parecía tener valor para hablar en ese momento.

- Exactamente eso, Hanabi…- Moegi dio un paso al frente para poder mirar a Hanabi a los ojos- …no queremos que mas ninjas de Konoha se vayan y nos dejen aquí… solos, simplemente no lo soportaríamos…- Moegi dejo que una lagrima bajara por su rostro y miro a Hanabi nuevamente- … ¡por favor no te vayas!

- …

Las palabras de Moegi no eran falsas, la aldea ahora era un lugar solitario y aburrido, la vida de sus habitantes se había vuelto muy monótona sin aquellos que se habían ido, no había nada que la animase por más que esos 3 lo intentaran.

Hanabi miro a Moegi a los ojos, después a Konohamaru y a Udon, los cuales intentaban retener sus lágrimas.

- …

- Hanabi… no queremos perder a otro miembro de la aldea…- dijo Konohamaru.

- ¡no seria justo!- dijo Udon.

- No queremos que te vayas… - Moegi mira a Hanabi con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- … ¡no soportaría perderte!

- … - Hanabi miro el suelo, no quería que vieran sus ojos- … ustedes no pueden ir ni tomar mi lugar…- termino diciendo- … si yo no logro cumplir esta misión… ¿Quién defenderá Konoha de las fuerzas enemigas?...- Hanabi sigue mirando el suelo- … ¿Quién cuando ustedes son los mas fuertes de la aldea?

Los 3 miraron sorprendidos a Hanabi, ella nunca había admitido que ellos fueran fuertes, ella siempre les gritaba que eran débiles o un estorbo para cualquier misión que se organizara.

- Miren… yo estaré bien… recuerden con quien están hablando…- dijo Hanabi que por fin levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban un poco escarchados- … Hanabi Hyuuga, futura líder del clan Hyuuga, el mas importante en toda la aldea de Konoha…

- Je… - Konohamaru sonríe- … vaya ego…- se limpia unas lagrimas que habían en sus ojos- … solo espero que Lee san no se canse con esa bocota tuya…

- Mas te vale luchar como hombre Konohamaru, no sea que te acobardes y lo arruines todo…

- Jaja… Konohamaru Sarutobi no se acobarda por nada…

Moegi y Udon solo sonrieron mientras Konohamaru estrechaba la mano de Hanabi.

- Ahora lárguense… no quiero que mi padre me castigue por no barrer el jardín

- De acuerdo…- Konohamaru hace una reverencia- … te veremos luego Hanabi.

- ¡mas te vale no fracasar en esta mision!- dijo Udon.

- Hanabi… cuídate…- dijo Moegi.

De inmediato los 3 desaparecieron como sombras en el cielo de la noche. Hanabi sonrió de saber que al menos hay gente que realmente se preocupaba por ella.

Fin del Flashback.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El camino entre el bosque y la aldea de la arena ya había sido recorrido una innumerable cantidad de veces por Rock Lee. No había hoja, árbol o rama que el no conociera en ese lugar.

- … (jeje… estos bosques… se mantienen igual después de tanto tiempo…)- Lee sonríe y mira encantado el lugar, por suerte la guerra no ha tocado este lugar aun.

- Lee…- dijo Hanabi con ojos rojos, aun esta cansada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- tu conoces este bosque mejor que nadie en Konoha… ¿crees que haya alguna trampa?

- … - Lee le sonríe a Hanabi- ¡no lo creo, además no te preocupes, yo te protegeré, lo prometo!

- … - Hanabi mira sonrojada a otro lado- ¡no necesito de tu protección!

- Claro… ¡la llama de la juventud brilla con mucha fuerza en tu interior!

- … ya deja de decir eso… es vergonzoso…

Lee solo se limita a sonreír.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ocultos entra la espesura del bosque:

- ¿Esos son?- pregunto una voz masculina.

- Así parece…- dijo una voz femenina.

- Perfecto… vamos por ellos…- dijo una tercera voz masculina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi ya se había adelantado bastante, había dejado a Lee atras por unos 20 metros. Lee le rogaba que fuera mas despacio, pero Hanabi no hacia caso y simplemente aumentaba la velocidad, no parecía dispuesta a esperarlo por nada.

- Eres muy lento…- dijo Hanabi que saltaba de rama en rama dejando a Lee detrás de ella.

- ¡tu no llevas 4 pesas en todo tu cuerpo!- le grito Lee- ¡y no me das tiempo para quitármelas!

- ... pues no debiste venir con ellas- sentencio la Hyuuga y apresuro el paso dejando al cejas encrespadas atrás.

- …que chica tan terca…- se dijo Lee a si mismo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi se adelanto bastante, como 5 kilometros dejando a Rock Lee en medio del bosque.

- Vaya que es lento…- se sienta en el suelo.

De inmediato un shuriken sale disparado en dirección a la espalda de la Hyuuga. Hanabi es lo suficientemente rápida para detenerlo con su kunai.

- ¡¿Quién esta ahí?!- grito Hanabi con su kunai en mano.

- ¡Jutsu de dominio!

De inmediato un gran lazo de chakra rodeo el cuerpo de Hanabi y la inmovilizo. Tres ninjas con mascaras salieron de la nada y miraron de manera burlona a la Hyuuga.

- Jajaja… vaya líder del clan Hyuuga…- dijo un hombre con mascara de zorro.

- Si… no es la gran cosa- dijo otro hombre con mascara de mapache.

- ¿deberíamos llevarla para ser interrogada?- dijo una mujer con mascara de águila.

- ¡jamás me sacaran información, prefiero morir!- grito Hanabi.

- ¿Qué prefieres morir?- el hombre con mascara de zorro saca un kunai y se acerca a Hanabi- ¡bien, te cumpliré ese deseo!

- …

El kunai del hombre toco el cuello de Han. El enmascarado comenzó a perforar en su piel, un pequeño hilo de sangre bajo por el cuello de la ojo blancos. Hanabi sostuvo el gemido de dolor, si este era su destino, perfecto, lo aceptaba.

- ¡déjenla en paz!

- ¡¿Qué demo…?!

Justo en ese instante, el hombre con mascara de zorro sintió como si un asteroide le hubies impactado justo en la cara.

- … ARGGG- grito de dolor el enmascarado mientras su mascara se rompia poco a poco.

- ¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee, pero pueden llamarme la Hermosa bestia verde de Konoha!

- ¡¿hermosa bestia verde?!- grito el hombre con mascara de zorro- ¡jajaja… que apodo tan estúpido!

- ¡¿te atreviste a decirle estúpido al apodo que me dio Gai sensei?!- Lee levanta su puño envuelto en furia- ¡te ganaste una paliza, amiguito!

- ¡Perfecto!- grito el de mascara de Zorro- ¡U, ya sabes que hacer!

- ¡si!

El hombre de mascara de mapache empieza a mover sus manos rápidamente y forma un triangulo, un circulo y por ultimo forma un corazón con su mano. De inmediato todo alrededor de Lee se puso oscuro.

- un genjutsu…- se dijo a si mismo Lee.

Delante de Lee, una enorme puerta salió de la tierra, como si algo la hubiese extraído a la fuerza. Era grande, roja y algo familiar.

- ¿esta es la puerta de Konoha?- dijo en voz baja.

- ¡así es, Lee!- dijo una voz familiar.

Lee se dio la vuelta lentamente, ante sus ojos se encontraba el hombre a quien el mas respeto, el hombre a quien el mas admiro, aquel que le ayudo cuando nadie mas veía el potencial en él, Maito Gai.

- ¡Gai sensei!- sonrió Lee y corrió hacia su maestro.

- ¡Rock Lee!- Gai lo miro con odio y corrió hacia su alumno con el puño levantado- ¡¿Por qué dejaste que me mataran?!

Gai le lanzo un golpe directo en la quijada. Lee cayo al suelo por la fuerza del golpe y miro extrañado a ese Gai.

- ¿Gai sensei?

- ¡deja de llamarme sensei!- Gai le arremete una patada en la frente- ¡tu no eres mi alumno!

La fuerza de la patada fue tanta que lo levanto del suelo y lo mando como a 2 metros de donde estaba. Lee se lleva una mano al rostro, siente como baja la sangre por su frente, alguien parece ayudarle a ponerse.

- ¿te encuentras bien, Lee?- pregunto una voz femenina.

- … ¿Tenten?- pregunto el cejon- ¿eres tu?

- Si… ¿estas bien?

- Si…

- ¡lastima!

Tenten hundió su puño en el estomago de Lee. La bestia escupió sangre y cayo de rodillas sosteniendo su estomago.

- ¿Por qué nos dejaste ir?- pregunto un hombre delante de él.

- ¿Neji?- Lee lo miro mientras sujetaba su estomago de rodillas.

- ¡¿Por que dejaste que fuéramos solos a esa misión?!

Neji golpea a Lee en el pecho de una palmada. Lee cae en el suelo mal herido y casi sin poder respirar.

- ¡tu lo permitiste!- grito Gai.

- ¡Tu nos mataste!- grito Tenten.

- ¡Siempre te considere un peon y solo eso!- grito Neji.

- … (esto es un genjutsu… solo eso…)

Lee logra ponerse de pie y salta hacia atrás, alejándose lo mas que puede de los Neji, Tenten y Gai falsos.

- …ustedes son ilusiones… no tan poderosas como las que solía hacer Itachi Uchiha…

Se sienta en el suelo y cruza sus piernas, pone sus brazos relajados y mira a las ilusiones.

- Este genjutsu… jeje… ya se quien lo hiso…- cierra sus ojos- … solo me concentrare y…

Mientras Lee mantiene sus ojos cerrados, siente como cada uno de sus sentidos aumenta, puede escuchar las corrientes del viento, las hojas de los arboles moviéndose, la respiración de 4 individuos, 2 mujeres y 2 hombres. Tres de ellos están de pie, 2 estan moviéndose, escucha sus pisadas, el otro… esta respirando muy fuerte e impacientemente.

- ¡ahí estas!

Lee abre sus ojos de golpe y toma un enorme impulso, salta por encima de las ilusiones de sus compañeros y avienta su puño contra una columna de la gran puerta.

- ARGG- grito la columna.

En el momento que la columna grito de dolor, todo ese mundo de fantasía desapareció y Lee volvió a la normalidad, ya no estaba en la gran puerta falsa, ahora se encontraba de regreso en el bosque y sus 3 enemigos le esperaban ahí.

- ¡U!- grito la mujer con mascara de águila.

- ¿Qué te dije acerca de tu debilidad con los genjutsus?- dijo Lee apuntando con el dedo al hombre de mascara de mapache- ¡te dije que aprendieras a camuflar los sonidos también, no solo el aspecto visual!

- ¡maldito, toma esto!- grito la chica con mascara de águila.

La chica le lanzo varios golpes. Lee pone sus brazos detrás de su espalda y juguetonamente los evade con mucha facilidad, de echo sonríe mientras los evade. Un último golpe le da a una roca y esta se transforma en escombros de inmediato.

- ¡te he dicho que tu súper fuerza no sirve de mucho si no aprendes a moverte mas rápido!

- ¡cállate!- le dijo la chica y de inmediato le lanzo un ultimo golpe.

Lee evade el golpe y justo en ese instante sujeta el brazo de la chica y la avienta contra un árbol que quedaba cerca.

- Afila tus reflejos también… porque por ahora tu técnica es muy mala…- Lee miro por ultimo al hombre con mascara de zorro- … ¿y bien…Konohamaru?

- … (¡¿Cómo supo que…?!)

- Atácame…- dijo Lee.

- ¡esta bien!- Konohamaru pone su mano derecha en alto y con la otra empieza a darle vueltas - ¡esto me lo enseño Naruto Kun!

- …

- ¡Obama Rasengan!

Konohamaru corre tan rápido como puede con su Obama Rasengan. Lee le sonríe. Konohamaru cierra sus ojos e impacta el pecho de Lee con su técnica y una gran explosión cubri todo el campo.

- ¡Lee!- grito Hanabi que seguía atada con la soga de chakra.

El polvo comenzó a disiparse y la imagen de Konohamaru respirando lentamente y con dificultad, el Rasengan lo ha dejado muy débil.

- ¡Lo… lo logre!- dijo Konohamaru sonriendo.

- Nada mal…

Konohamaru sintió como si alguien le hubiese echado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Justo a su lado se encontraba Lee, apenas tenia unas cuantas quemaduras en el pecho.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Konohamaru.

- Cometiste el mismo error que yo hace unos añas atrás… perdiste a tu rival de vista…- Lee pone su mano derecha en la nuca de Konohamaru- … solo tuve que moverme en el momento oportuno y listo

- … - Konohamaru sonríe- parece que Moegi tenia razón… ustedes tal vez si pueden salir victoriosos de esta misión…

- ¿asi que era una prueba?- dijo Lee sonriendo- jeje… no debiste…

Lee golpea la nuca de Konohamaru y lo deja inconsciente en el suelo. La soga de Chakra que sujetaba a Hanabi desaparece y ella camina hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Lee.

- ¿asi que todo esto fue una prueba?- dijo Hanabi estirándose.

- Si… pero no te enojes con ellos… jeje… lo mas probable es que Kakashi mismo les ordeno que hicieran esto- Lee mira a Hanabi y le sonríe.

- …- Hanabi mira sonrojada a otro lado- … gracias…

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Lee.

- Por ayudarme…

- ¡de nada!- dijo Lee haciendo la pose cool- ¡cuando se promete algo por la llama de la juventud, debe cumplirse!

- …- Hanabi aun sonrojada se cubre el rostro por vergüenza nuevamente- ¡no te acostumbres, no volveré a necesitar de tu ayuda nunca, hoy solo fue porque estaba cansada!

- Jeje…- Lee se rasca la cabeza y le sonríe.

- …- Hanabi se tambalea un poco- … diablos… aun estoy un poco cansada…

- Claro… correr y esta pequeña conmosion te dejaron cansada.

- Si…

Hanabi cierra sus ojos y de inmediato cae inconsciente. Lee se apresura y evita que el cuerpo de Hanabi caiga en el suelo.

- Hanabi…- Lee le sonríe y pone el cuerpo de la Hyuuga delicadamente sobre su espalda- … como cuando Gai sensei llevo a Kakashi…- Lee mira la Luna una ultima vez- ... Heroes legendarios… los encontraremos y una vez que lo hagamos… las cosas mejoraran en Konoha… o al menos, eso espero

Lee empieza a caminar con Hanabi en su espalda. Dejando a Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi en el sueloy a un hombre que lo observaba des la copa de un arbol.

- Mmm…- el hombre baja del árbol- … Lee se ha vuelto muy fuerte

- … ¿Kakashi sama?- pregunto Konohamaru que se despertaba.

- Tranquilo Konohamaru- Kakashi le sonríe- el resultado de esta pelea fue mejor del que esperaba…- Kakashi ayuda a Konohamaru a ponerse de pie- … aun hay esperanzas para Konoha después de todo…


	3. En Suna

3- Arena Roja…El desierto, caliente, abrazador, indomable y cruel. Sin duda alguna cualquiera que no conozca el camino a Suna esta destinado a morir de una forma dolorosa, ya que en estos paisajes se sufre mucho, si no, que lo diga Gaara del desierto y sus hermanos, traicionados por su propio padre y odiados por su aldea, si Gaara nunca si hubiese enfrentado a Naruto, sin duda alguna este lugar seria diferente, sin duda alguna este lugar estaría teñido de rojo.

- La aldea de la Arena no esta lejos ya…- dijo Lee mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

- …claro… - Hanabi imita la acción de Lee y después se fija en el horizonte- ¿crees que el Kazekage sepa algo de los 6?

- Gaara no es una persona exactamente sociable…- Lee sonríe recordando a su amigo- … pero en estos últimos años me ha ayudado bastante, casi al punto que lo considero uno de mis mejores amigos y si hay alguien que esta dispuesto a darnos aunque sea un poco de información sobre esos 6, será el

- Si tú lo dices…

En el horizonte la aldea de la Arena, mejor conocida como Suna, se veía como un oasis en medio de ese seco lugar.

- ¡genial, no mas arena, ahora solo camitas suaves y cómodas!- grito Lee entusiasmado.

- Me cuesta creer que lo diré… pero tienes razón, la tierra ya estaba arruinando mi espalda

Ya no falta mucho para llegar a Suna, la ciudad se ve cada vez más cercana a ellos. Lee sonríe y espera con ansias ver el rostro de Gaara, de Temari, de Kankuro, de Shikamaru y como olvidar a la pequeña Matsuri, bueno, ya ni tan pequeña.

- ¡apresúrate Hanabi chan!

- ¡tú eres el que debe moverse más rápido!

Hanabi salió disparada dejando a Lee atrás nuevamente. La bestia verde derramo unas lagrimas y le empezó a rogar que fuera mas despacio, pero ella ya se había adelantado mucho y aun así, no escucharía las plegarias de Lee.

- ¡Es peor que Neji!- grito derramando ríos de lagrimas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la entrada de Suna:

Lee miro asustado a su alrededor, algo había sucedido en Suna. Las calles estaban desiertas y no había ni una sola alma a la vista, todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una extraña atmosfera de miedo y muerte.

- Cuanto silencio…- dijo Hanabi- … tengo entendido que la gente de la arena no es muy amigable, pero esto es absurdo

- … - Lee mira con precaución cada uno de los edificios que están cerca.Las ventanas estaban cerradas con clavos y madera, las puertas tenían una marca que parecía una cruz.

- … (no me gusta esa marca)- pensó Lee y miro a la mansión del Kazekage que se encontraba sobre el resto de la aldea.

La mansión ya no parecía representar ese respeto e idealismo de paz que alguna vez el Kazekage intento implantar, ahora parecía un lugar lúgubre que solo emanaba desesperanza a todos en Suna.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Hanabi.

- No lo se…- Lee se fija un poco mas en la mansión-… pero no me gusta…

Lee fija su mirada en la última ventana que esta en el ultimo piso de la mansión, hay alguien mirando atreves de ella.

- ¿Gaara?

Esa persona mira a Lee directo a los ojos, la bestia verde da un paso atrás y siente que algo ha salido mal…

- Hanabi chan…

- ¿si?

- Prepárate…

- ¿para que?

Unos extraños enemigos salieron de debajo de la tierra, cada uno de ellos tenia pinta de no haber comido en días, estaban esqueléticos y con sus ojos en blanco. Uno de ellos sujeto el brazo de Hanabi, la cual se soltó metiéndole 2 bofetadas en el pecho.

- ¡¿de donde salieron estas cosas?!

- Nos estaban esperando…- dijo Lee mientras se tronaba sus nudillos-… pues si pelea es lo que quieren…- … démosela

Hanabi salto sobre los hombros de Lee. El muchacho mira como los extraños enemigos se acercan hacia ellos con una extraña mirada de hambre.

- ¡¿lista?!

- ¡Byakugan!- grito Hanabi- ¡hazlo de una buena vez!

- ¡Huracán de la Hoja!

- ¡Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shoo!

Al instante se formo un enorme remolino de viento que lanzo a todos los enemigos por los aires, Hanabi salto y aprovecho para elevarse con la corriente del tornado y comenzó a lanzar sus cuchillas de aire a sus enemigos. Cada enemigo cae en el suelo cortado en pedazos. Lee se acerca al primero para asegurarse de que realmente están muertos mientras Hanabi cae de rodillas a unos centímetros de Lee.

- Parece que nuestras técnicas combinadas si funcionan- dijo Hanabi poniéndose de pie y mirando más de cerca a quienes acababan de derrotar- ¿están muertos?

- Eso parece, no tienen pulso y aun peor casi nada de sangre y su piel es áspera, como madera… es como si no fueran humanos

El brazo descuartizado de una de esas "cosas" sujeto el cuello de Lee con mucha fuerza. Hanabi intento ayudarlo pero otro brazo le sujeto la pierna derecha. Las partes cortadas empezaron a levantarse y a acercarse a aquellos que las hicieron pedazos.

- ¡Hanabi chan!- grito Lee y una mano se puso en su rostro, clavando sus uñas en su frente.- ¡Lee k…!- otro brazo golpeo a Hanabi en la boca y la obligo a escupir sangre.

Lentamente las partes comenzaron a cubrir sus cuerpos por completo, formando 2 enormes montañas de partes humanas.

- Ha…na…bi…- Lee siente como lentamente esta perdiendo el conocimiento.

- ¡Kagemane no Jutsu!

- ¡Avalancha del Desierto!

Una enorme sombra sujeto a Hanabi y a Lee al suelo, mientras una gigantesca ola de arena derribaba a las partes que sujetaban a ambos.

- ¿crees que estén bien?- pregunto una voz familiar.

- Si, Lee no es el tipo de persona que muere tan fácilmente, lo se por experiencia propia…

- ¿Ga… Gaara?- Lee intento ponerse de pie, pero seguía suejto al suelo por la sombra- ¿Shikamaru?

- Vaya… ¿este tipo se recupero tan rápido?

- No… solo es un obstinado- dijo el pelirrojo.

Lee sonrió al ver a su amigo otra vez, aunque no duro mucho tiempo, ya no aguanto mucho mas y cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¿Qué de la otra?- pregunto Shikamaru.

- Llevémosla también, y será mejor que nos apresuremos, esas marionetas volverán a armarse en poco tiempo…

- ¡que problemático!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee aun no había abierto sus ojos, pero ya podía escuchar un sonido como de llanto y de lo que parecía ser un hombre desesperado.

- ¡Por Dios Shikamaru, ya cámbiale los pañales, que apesta por todos lados!- grito una voz femenina.

- ¡eso es muy problemático!- contesto la voz de Shikamaru- ¡hazlo tu, que eres la mujer!

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- ¡ya cálmense, lo van a despertar!- grito otra chica.

El llanto se hiso mas fuerte y los gritos de desesperación se no se hicieron esperar. Lee de inmediato se puso de pie y miro a su izquierda, a su derecha y por ultimo miro a quienes estaban frente a el. Ahí estaban Shikamaru, Temari y Matsuri que ahora tenía el cabello mas largo, estaban en lo que parecía ser una pequeña pero cómoda sala.

- ¡ya lo despertaron!- grito Matsuri.

- ¡no es mi culpa que Shikamaru sea un pésimo padre!- grito Temari.

- ¡tu eres la que no quiere cambiarle el pañal!- respondió Shikamaru- ¡yo ni loco toco eso!

Un bebe seguía llorando en medio de la sala, tenia el cabello negro y con una extraña forma como de piña.

- ¡aaaaa!- grito Lee- ¡La llama de la juventud les a regalado un bebe!- Lee mira con lagrimas en sus ojos a Temari y a Shikamaru-¡felicidades!

- Gracias… supongo- dijo Shikamaru un poco ruborizado.

- Si…- dijo Temari en igual condición

.- Eee… hola Lee…- termino diciendo Matsuri con una gota bajándole por la nuca.

- ¡Matsuri!- grito Lee e hiso la pose cool.

- ¡tiempo que no te veía!

- Si, igualmente

Gaara y Hanabi entran en la habitación. Lee mira al Kazekage con ojitos pajaritos, se pone de pie y corre con los brazos abiertos para saludarlo.

- ¡Gaara!

Justo cuando iba a abrazar a Gaara, este simplemente se mueve a la derecha y deja que Lee caiga en el suelo golpeándose toda la cara.

- …- Lee se pone de pie con unas lagrimitas bajándole por la cara- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- … no me gusta que me toquen…- dijo Gaara.

Hanabi mira un poco sorprendida, Lee y Gaara si parecían compartir esa extraña relación que ella solía compartir con Hinata, como de hermandad.

- … (¿me pregunto si hacia lo mismo con Neji?)

Lee se puso de pie y le sonrió a Gaara. El kazekage se limito a mirarlo a los ojos y lo invito a sentarse.

- Supongo que querrán saber que sucedió en este lugar…- dijo Gaara.

- Si… ¿Qué eran esas cosas que nos atacaron?- pregunto Hanabi.

- Eran marionetas- respondió Matsuri.

- Matsuri, tu deberías descansar un poco…- dijo Gaara.

- ¡ya cálmate, no me sucederá nada!

- ¿descansar?- pregunto Hanabi- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… estoy embarazada…- dijo Matsuri sonriendo y un poquito roja.

Gaara sonrio un poco y tomo la mano de Matsuri. Hanabi sonrió lo suficiente para demostrar lo que sentia y felicito a la pareja, la verdad es que ellos ya tenían su tiempo juntos y una relación tipo sensei y estudiante es algo rara, pero posible.

- ¡La llama de la juventud es grande, los a bendecido también!- grito Lee mientras le cambiaba el pañal a el bebe de Shikamaru y Temari.

- Lee… ¿Por qué le cambias el pañal?- pregunto Hanabi que obserbava al niño en la mesa.

- ¡porque el pobre esta llore que llore y este par aun no saben como cambiar uno!- Lee le pone talco al niño- ¡además ya no aguanto el olor!

Shikamaru solo se limita a sonrojarse un poco y mirar a otro lado, realmente tenia que aprender a criar a este niño un poco mejor. Temari solo sonrió y agradeció que alguien si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Listo!- grito Lee- ¡la llama de la juventud ardera con fuerza en ti!

Los ojos de Lee se llenaron de fuego y miro al bebe, el pobre niño solo se empaño la mirada y se puso a llorar y mucho.


	4. ¡El significado de la llama!

4- ¡El significado de la llama de la juventud!

Gaara se sentó en medio de la sala, Matsuri le acompaño y se sento junto a el. Shikamaru cargo al bebe un rato mientras Temari arrojaba los pañales por la basura.

- Hace unos meses, un extraño vino a la aldea, en un principio no creímos que tendríamos problemas con el, solo era un hombre hambriento en busca de algo que comer…- dijo Temari mientras le pasaba el bebe a Shikamaru.

- … pero las cosas empezaron a empeorar…- continuo Gaara-… muchos aldeanos desaparecieron en cuestión de dias, pronto , la mitad de la aldea había desaparecido, entre ellos, Kankuro

- … - Lee levanto la mirada y miro el techo, ¿ese hombre que vio en la mansión del Kazekage era el mismo hombre de quien Gaara hablaba?- … continua…

- Iniciamos a investigar mas a fondo para averiguar que sucedía, impusimos el toque de queda en toda la aldea y aumentamos la presencia de ANBU y de Jounins- Gaara tomo aire- las desapariciones sesaron… hasta que un dia ese extraño hombre se fue…

- ¿Qué se fue?- pregunto Hanabi- ¿no encontraron a Kankuro?

- No… después de que ese tipo se fuera de la aldea, encontramos algo... problemático, en el alcantarillado- continúo Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Lee.

- A las personas que desaparecieron…- continúo Matsuri- … desnutridas y convertidas en marionetas…

- ¡¿o sea que Kankuro…?!- dijo Lee con una mirada fría.

- No… el no se encontraba entre ese grupo…- dijo Temari con un hilo de voz.

- Llevamos a las marionetas para ser investigadas… pero…- Matsuri se detuvo y miro a Gaara.

- … durante la noche las marionetas se liberaron y crearon el caos por todas partes ese extraño vagabundo regreso solo para controlarlas y dominar el lugar...- Gaara suspira-... intente detenerlas, pero el hombre que las controlaba era mas fuerte de lo que creía y por ello caí derrotado, nos vimos obligados a huir a esta casa en las afueras de la aldea y planear la forma de recuperar Suna…

El lugar se puso tenso, para Gaara ya era bastante difícil aceptar que alguien le había quitado el control de Suna. Lee cerro sus puños con fuerza, su misión es conseguir información para encontrar a los legendarios 6, pero un amigo esta en problemas y no puede abandonarlo, su conciencia no se lo permite.

- ¡¿que esperas?!- grito Lee y golpeo el suelo con fuerza- ¡¿vas a recuperar lo que es  tuyo por derecho?!

- Si… pero no tenemos suficientes fuerzas como para luchar, además… Temari y Shikamaru no se pueden arriesgar en algo como esto y Matsuri…

- ¡pues nos tienes a nosotros y a la siempre ardiente llama de la juventud!

Hanabi miro a Lee a los ojos, Konoha no tiene suficiente tiempo para estas distracciones. Debían enfocarse en su misión…

- Lee… sabes que ya estamos en una misión y que para eso vinimos a este lugar en un principio  
- Si… pero…  
- Konoha también nos necesita…- culmino Hanabi.  
- Lo siento- dijo Lee- ¡lo siento, pero Gaara nos necesita!

Hanabi miro un poco enfadada a Lee y aparto la mirada. Lee le sonrió a la Hyuuga y después miro a Gaara a los ojos, la llama que siempre explota en su corazón se ilumino mas que nunca y dijo:

- ¡Gaara para mañana abras recuperado tu aldea!- Lee hace la pose cool- ¡lo prometo!  
- … jeje… bien, si tu eres el que lo promete, supongo que no hay problemas- dijo Gaara sonriendo.

* * *

Varias horas despues de planear el ataque que se llevaria acabo mañana, Lee y Hanabi fueron llevados a un cuarto para cada uno. La casa en la que se encontraban es bastante grande y contiene varios cuartos, es difícil creer que este escondida o lejos de Suna.

- … (este cuarto es bastante comodo)- Lee salta sobre su cama- ¡pero ya no soporto estar sin entrenar, mi cuerpo me lo exige!

Lee salto de la cámara y se dirigió a su armario, tomo su ropa de entrenamiento y salió un por un rato.

Toda la casa esta en silencio y a oscuras, si no es sigiloso, lo mas probable es que lo escuchen salir y eso reaccionaria que cierto nene llorara y por fin todo el mundo lo miraría feo.

- … (bien… ya casi llego a la puerta)

Lee logra abrir la puerta pero justo cuando la abre, no se da cuenta de que hay un jarron cerca y al cerrar la puerta, el jarron cae en el suelo y de inmediato se escucha el llanto de un bebe por toda la casa.

 - ¡por el amor de dios!- grito Shikamaru mientras todas las luces de la casa se encendian de golpe.  
- … ups- Lee cierra la puerta para que no lo descubran y empieza a alejarse pero la sorpresa que se lleva al ver el lugar en donde se encuentra- ¡increible!

La casa se encontraba justo en medio del desierto. Lee supuso que debían de estar muy lejos de Suna para que la imagen de dicha aldea no apareciera ni en espejismo.

- ¿Cómo llego esta casa aquí?  
- Lo mismo pregunte yo… parece que el primer Kazekage la construyo en secreto para que nadie lo molestara cuando vacacionaba...

Hanabi había salido de la casa, estaba en pijamas observando la Luna del desierto.

- Hanabi chan, ¿que haces aquí?

- No podía dormir… además…- Hanabi vuelve a fijar su mirada en la Luna- … en este lugar la Luna parece brillar mas

Lee miro a Hanabi con cuidado, ya no es esa niñita que un dia le pidió que le enseñara a mejorar su Taijutsu, ahora era un mujer bastante hermosa.

- Jaja…- Lee sonríe y mira a Hanabi con cariño- … (¡vaya que hemos pasado cosas juntos desde que Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y… Sakura chan… se fueron!)  
- Lee… recuerdas lo que me dijiste el primer dia que nos conocimos…

* * *

Flash back

En un dojo en medio del bosque cercano a Konoha:

- ¡Yosh!- grito un joven de grandes cejas y con un ridículo pañuelo en la cabeza, que estaba limpiando el piso de su Dojo- ¡lo ve Gai sensei puedo limpiar mi dojo sin su ayuda!- Lee sonríe- ¡todo estará bien, mi llama de la juventud arde con mucha pasión!

- Me alegra escuchar eso…- dijo una voz pasiva y familiar.

Neji y Tenten entran en el dojo, Lee les sonríe y les la bienvenida con una reverencia. Ambos regresan la reverencia y se quitan los zapatos.

- ¿Qué les trae por aquí?- dijo Lee sonriendo y quitándose el pañuelo que tenia en la cabeza.

- Bueno… trajimos a Hanabi chan para que entrene contigo- dijo Neji mientras una  pequeña Hanabi daba sus primeros pasos dentro del dojo.

- ¿pero creía que los Hyuuga solo luchaban con su estilo de Juuken?

- Si…- Neji mira un poco triste a su amigo- … pero Hiashi sama quiere que Hanabi aprenda todos los estilos de Taijutsu posibles…

- ¿a que se debe eso?- pregunto la bestia verde nuevamente.

- Hiashi ve con malos ojos que Naruto y Hinata salgan juntos… dice que no es digno de un Hyuuga estar con un… ¡un demonio!- dijo Tenten con una vena resaltada- ¡¿Quién se cree ese tipo que es para decir tal cosa?!

- Calma…- dijo Neji sujetando la mano de Tenten-… el punto es que le a quitado el titulo de heredera a Hinata y se lo dio a Hanabi y desea que ella aprenda cuanto truco de Taijutsu pueda…

- … en otras palabras quiere demostrar que el Juuken es el mejor estilo de combate del mundo- dijo Tenten un poco brusca.

- Jajaja- rio Lee- ¡bien, le ayudare no por Hiashi, si no porque es lo correcto, un sensei nunca le da la espalda a un alumno, sin importar quien sea!!

Neji trae a Hanabi y se la presenta a Lee. La ojos blancos solo mira de mala gana al cejudo y baja la mirada.

- Es un poco problemática… pero te acostumbraras a ella- dijo Tenten sonriendo.  
- Eso espero… porque si eres como Neji será más difícil…  
- … ignorare ese comentario- dijo Neji.  
- Ustedes tranquilos…- mira a Hanabi- … niña escucha bien lo que te voy a decir porque es lo más importante y lo primero que debes saber si vas a entrenar conmigo…

Hanabi miro a Lee como si fuera un insecto y fingió poner atención.

- … ¡la llama de la juventud es confiar en quien te rodea y nunca rendirte!- Lee acaricia la cabeza de Hanabi como si fuera un perro- ¡ten en cuenta tu objetivo y nunca fallaras!

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Lee y Hanabi se miraron a los ojos. Lee tan solo deseaba ayudar a Gaara, era lo honorable y lo que Gai sensei le enseño. Hanabi solo deseaba salvar la aldea en la que nació.

- ¿lo recuerdas Lee?- dijo Hanabi- "ten en cuenta tu objetivo y nunca fallaras"  
- Cierto… pero… "la llama de la juventud es confiar en quien te rodea y nunca rendirte"- Lee se acerca a Hanabi- confió en Gaara y en los demás, ninguno de ellos jamás se ha rendido ante las dificultades que nos impone la vida y por ultimo… confió en ti, Hanabi chan…

Hanabi mira un poco sonrojada a Lee.

- Por favor… mañana cuando vayamos a luchar por Suna, ven con nosotros… no seria lo mismo sin tu lindo rostro que me regañe…

- … - Hanabi se sonroja bestialmente y aparte su mirada.

- Jeje… te veré luego Hanabi chan, iré a entrenar un poco mas allá…- Lee la mira una última vez-… estoy seguro que tomaras la decisión correcta.

Lee empezó a alejarse mientras Hanabi mira el suelo sonrojada. ¿Hermoso rostro?... nadie nunca antes le había dicho eso. Su corazón retumbaba con mucha fuerza y un calor lleno su pecho.

- … (¿Qué me esta pasando?)- se dijo a si misma al mismo tiempo que se sostenía el pecho.

La noche era iluminada por la Luna, Hanabi se pregunto si su hermana estaría observando esa misma Luna, quien sabe, puede que Naruto este a su lado, tomándola de la mano y observándola también.

- Lee...- dijo Hanabi en voz baja.


	5. Rescate de Suna

5- ¡Rescate de Suna!

Lee corría por un gran corredor de escuela, no tenia fin o eso parecía.

- ¡apresúrate Lee!- se escucho la voz de Sakura que paso corriendo delante de el.  
- ¡Ya voy, espérame Sakura chan!  
- ¡mas te vale moverte mas aprisa!- le grito Sasuke que se adelanto y tomo de la mano a Sakura.

Lee corría tan rápido como podía, pero le era imposible alcanzarlos, ellos por alguna extraño razón se movían más rápido que él.

- ¡apresúrate cejotas!- grito Naruto.  
- ¡vamos Lee san!- dijo Hinata.  
- ¡Yosh!

Los 2 empezaron a alejarse, dejando a Lee recorriendo esos pasillos. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía alcanzarlos, sus piernas estaban esforzándose tanto como podían, hasta le dolían, pero simplemente no podía alcanzarlos.

- Lee…- dijo la voz de Neji.  
- ¿Neji?- dijo Lee y se detuvo, no siguió corriendo y miro a Neji, que estaba siendo acompañado por Tenten.  
- No nos busques…- dijo Tenten- … solo traeras problemas  
- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Lee.  
- Se refiere a que… - Neji se acerca al oído de Lee y le susurra- …abandones tu búsqueda… no sigas, o algo terrible sucederá.  
- ¿Qué cosa?

Neji no dice nada, de inmediato le arremete un golpe en el estomago. Lee se lleva sus manos a su boca, escupe mucha saliva y cae de rodillas. Neji no dice nada, no parece querer decir nada. Tenten mira a otro lado, ambos se alejan, van hacia el final del pasillo.

Lee logra ponerse de pie, pero tambaleándose, no le quedan muchas fuerzas.

- ¿en donde están?- dijo con el ultimo hilo de voz que le quedaba.  
- Donde el sol siempre brilla y el viento acaricia, no golpea…- Tenten dijo esto y se alejo de Lee caminando al lado de Neji

Lee observo a sus amigos una ultima vez, no entiende que sucede, solo sabe que va a caer inconsciente y que cuando despierte, tendrá un horrible dolor de cabeza.

* * *

- Lee…. ¡Lee despierta!- se escucho la voz de Hanabi.  
- ¡¿Qué?!

Lee se pone de pie y mira a su alrededor. Hanabi ya tenia puesta su ropa para combatir y el todavía estaba en pijamas.

- ¡todos te están esperando ahí afuera!  
- …- Lee se sujeta la cabeza, después de todo si tuvo razón, ahora esta sufriendo de un espantoso dolor de cabeza.  
- ¿te sientes bien?  
- Yosh… solo es dolor de cabeza, se me pasara dentro de poco…  
- Bien…- Hanabi mira preocupada a Lee- … te esperare afuera…

La bestia se rasca la frente, ese sueño, era tan real, el golpe de Neji fue… mas duro de lo que solían ser.

- … (¿Por qué me duele el estomago cuando lo toco?)

Rock Lee se levanto la camisa de su pijama, en su estomago hay un gran moretón, el mas grande que ha visto en su vida y justo en el punto en el que Neji lo golpeo en su sueño.

- … (Neji… Tenten… ¿Qué significa esto?)

Se pone de pie y abre su armario, saca su ropa de combate y se prepara para la batalla. Mira el altar de un buda y le reza por Gai sensei, por Neji, por Tenten… por todos.

- … (allá arriba, espero que me vigiles, Gai sensei)

No pierde mas tiempo y se dirige a la entrada, le echa un ultimo vistazo a la casa y sonriendo abrió la puerta.

- ¡hola!- saludo Lee a todos.  
- Tu no acostumbras llegar tarde a nada…- dijo Shikamaru-… ¿sucede algo?  
- No… no es nada…- dijo Lee y fingió una sonrisa.  
- Bien… nos vamos- dijo Gaara.

Hanabi miro de cerca el rostro de Lee, aunque el sonríe, para ella es fácil ver a través de esa mascara emocional, algo le esta inquietando a su compañero, no sabe que es, pero le esta molestando.

* * *

En la entrada de Suna:

Esas extrañas marionetas guardaban la entrada de Suna, eran como 6 de ellas. Los 4 se mantenían escondidos detrás de una duna, esperando el momento oportuno.

- … vamos…

Una marioneta se mueve un poco y queda mirando a otra.

- ¡listo!- Shikamaru mueve sus manos- ¡Kagemane no Jutsu!  
  
Una de las sombras paralizo a una marioneta. Shikamaru la obligo a atacar a las otras, las marionetas comenzaron a atacarse entre si hasta que quedaron echas pedazos.

- ¡adelante!- grito Hanabi.

Lee se quito las pesas que lleva en los pies y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Hanabi lo seguía de cerca. Gaara creo una esfera de arena a su alrededor y comenzó a flotar.

- Vamos…- Gaara ayuda a Shikamaru a subir en la arena.  
- Esto de flotar… es… problemático…  
- Sube de una buena vez…

Gaara sujeta la mano de Shikamaru y lo obliga a subirse en la esfera de arena. Lentamente empezaron a elevarse por sobre los hogares de los aldeanos de Suna.

--  
Hanabi y Lee habían podido adelantarse muy dentro de la aldea, el sonido de esas marionetas acercándose era como el crujir de madera.

- ¡maldición!- grito Hanabi.

Miles de Marionetas detuvieron el paso de ambos. Eran muchísimas, casi tantas como las de la última vez.

- Recuerda Hanabi chan…- Lee pone su pose de combate típica-… no las cortes, sus partes aun asi nos atacarían…  
- ¿Qué más podemos hacer?  
- … jeje… podríamos…

Lee sonríe y corre hacia el grupo de marionetas, su puño comienza cargarse de chakra.

- ¡Golpe de la Hoja!

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar a varias marionetas al suelo.

- ¡Huracán de la Hoja!

Lee ejecuta su combo de patadas y es capaz de enviar a todas las marionetas varios metros en el aire.

- ¡es ahora!- Lee saca una pequeña botella blanca.

Toma un gran trago de su contenido, pero no lo traga, se lo escupe a las marionetas, empapándolas casi por completo.

- ¡Hanabi chan!  
- ¡comprendo!- Hanabi toma impulso y salta alcanzando a las marionetas- ¡tomen esto!

Hanabi saca un kunai y un shuriken, empieza a golpearlos hasta generar chispas. Las  chispas caen sobre las marionetas y estas comienzan a incendiarse. Hanabi sonríe, guarda las armas y…

- ¡Hake kuushouo!- Hanabi dispara una descarga de viento que sale de sus palmas.

El viento golpea a las marionetas y estas caen echa cenizas. Lee sonríe y hace la pose cool con el bling de su sonrisa. Hanabi cae de rodillas y después mira a Lee, le sonríe un poco y después posa su mirada en la mansión del Kazekage.

- Debemos apresurarnos…- Hanabi mira de cerca esa botella- ... ¿de donde sacaste el sake?  
- Yosh… eee... bueno, un luchador de Suiken debe estar listo...  
- claro... como digas  
- ¡es en serio!

Tras discutir, los 2 empezaron a correr tan rápido como pueden tomando el camino hacia la mansión.

* * *

Gaara y Shikamaru tenían la ventaja de que podían volar por encima de todo por lo que no tuvieron problemas con las marionetas que estaban en tierra. Shikamaru estaba un poco nervioso toda esa idea de salir volando.

- … - Shikamaru mira el suelo asustado- … problemático…  
- Tranquilízate…- Gaara abre sus ojos y siente que algo se acerca- … agáchate.

De repente una extraña esfera de lo que parecía ser arcilla, golpea la esfera y una enorme explosión la afecta.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Gaara.  
- … s…si- Shikamaru noto como toda la arena cubrió por completo a ambos- tu defensa absoluta…  
- … - Gaara mira por un pequeño agujero a quien le ataco con la arcilla- …no puede ser  
- ¿Qué pasa?

Shikamaru se levanta, y mira por ese agujero, ahí en medio del aire sobre un ave de arcilla, esta el ex Akatsuki, Deidara.

- ¡no es posible!- grito Shikamaru.

Muchas bombas de arcilla empezaron a caer alrededor de la esfera de arena. El humo de las explosiones los cegó y la imagen de Deidara desapareció.

- ¿en donde esta?- dijo Shikamaru.

Gaara se mantuvo callado, escuchando atentamente lo que había a su alrededor.

- ¿Gaara?  
- Silencio…

El sonido de un ave se escucho cerca de la esfera. Gaara sabe lo que significa, por lo que sin pensarlo 2 veces, sujeta a Shikamaru del cuello y lo lanza por fuera de la esfera.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- grito Shikamaru mientras caía por el precipicio.

Un pajarito mas pequeño que una pelota de tenis entro en la esfera y unos segundos despues una enorme explosión cubrió el cielo.

- ¡Gaara!

Shikamaru estaba a punto de caer en el suelo, pero justo antes de que tocara tierra, una ventisca le permite caer suavemente.

- …- Shikamaru mira a quien le salvo- … ¿Temari?  
- ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Temari que tenia su abanico listo.  
- Yo… ¡te dije que te quedaras con Asuma!  
- Jeje… no podía permitir que te quedaras con toda la diversión… además, Matsuri esta con Asuma, todo estará bien…  
- … je… gracias Temari…

El polvo de la explosión se disipa y la esfera de Gaara se mantiene en el cielo. Algo extraño sucede con Deidara, esta encima de ese pájaro de arcilla, pero sus movimientos son erráticos y algo extraños.

- ¿será el mismo?- pregunto Temari- ¿será el mismo que ataco a mi hermano hace 14 años?  
- No lo creo…- dijo Shikamaru-… y tampoco voy a pensar mucho en ello, debemos ayudar a Gaara…

Shikamaru y Temari intentaron moverse, pero justo cuando dan el primer paso 3 extraños enemigos se interponen. La primera marioneta tenía forma de hormiga, la segunda de salamandra y la ultima de cuervo.

- No… esto no es posible- dijo Temari.  
- Karasu, Kuroari y Zanshouuo- se escucho la voz de un antiguo amigo.  
- Kankuro- dijo Shikamaru.

Kankuro se mantenía de pie, controlando a las 3 marionetas. Sus ojos están en blanco y apenas es capaz de balancearse correctamente.

- Mmm, parece que alguien lo controla en algún lugar de la aldea…- Shikamaru mira a Kankuro de cerca- … hasta no encontrar al que lo manipula, tenemos que luchar en su contra…  
- …- Temari mira a Kankuro- … Kankuro…

* * *

Lee y Hanabi habían llegado por fin a la mansión del Kazekage, todo en este lugar parece estar en completa tranquilidad, no hay ruidos ni luces, solo silencio y oscuridad,  es como si todo estuviera de noche en este edificio.

- ¿Qué silencio?- dijo Hanabi.  
- Si, esto por lo normal significa que algo malo va a suceder.  
- Tranquilos… no es mi estilo atacar sin avisar… es descortés- se escucho la voz del señor de la mansión por todo el lugar como un eco.  
- …- Lee mira a su alrededor- Hanabi chan, quédate cerca…  
- Si…  
Lee y Hanabi quedan espalda con espalda. El sonido de algo mecánico empezó a escucharse, cada vez más y más cerca.

- Esto no es bueno- dijo Lee.

Por fin la imagen de un chico pelirrojo se postro antes los 2, tenia un látigo saliéndole de la espalda como si fuera una cola y muchas cuchillas en sus brazos, como si fuera un escorpión.

- Mi nombre es Sasori…- la voz del ex Akatsuki se escuchaba vacía, sin una gota de vida.  
- … (esa voz… suena como si)  
- ¿que sucede?- dijo Hanabi al mirar la expresión que Lee puso al ver a Sasori.  
- …es como si el no quisiera estar aquí…

Hanabi miro de nuevo a Sasori, ese rostro, según escucho de relatos de Sakura, Sasori no mostraba casi ninguna emoción, pero ese rostro, solo muestra una extraña tristeza.

- … (¿Qué significa esto?)  
- Hmp…

Sasori usa su látigo para atacar a ambos. Lee y Hanabi apenas lograron evitar el golpe que dejo destruido el punto que golpeo.

- ¡Hake kuushouo!

Nuevamente Hanabi disparo su ráfaga de viento, Sasori fue golpeado sin duda, pero ni siquiera se movio.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunto.  
- ¡¿Cómo?!

El látigo de Sasori sujeto a Hanabi de la pierna izquierda y la azoto contra el suelo 3 veces, por ultimo la lanzo contra una pared que estaba cerca.

- ¡Hanabi chan!

Lee se movió tan rápido como pudo y evito que Hanabi golpeara la pared.

- ¿te encuentras bien?

Hanabi no respondió, sangre bajaba por su cara y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. Lee puso a Hanabi delicadamente en el suelo y despues levanto la mirada, miro a Sasori con odio y grito:

- ¡Pagaras por lastimar a Hanabi chan!  
- …- Sasori sonrió- … pues ven y pelea…


	6. Adios Sasori

6- Adiós Sasori…

La pelea entre Sasori y Lee no era muy pareja, el cejon no puede lanzarle ni un solo golpe, ni siquiera puede acercarse sin que Sasori intente cortarlo en pedazos. La luz del sol se refracta en mucho colores, gracias al ventanal que muestra al Tercer Kazekage.

- ¿eso es todo lo que vas a hacer?- pregunto Sasori- ¿correr y evadir mis ataques?

Una de las cuchillas de Sasori pasan cerca del cuello de Lee. La bestia se deja caer en el suelo a propósito y logra evadir la cuchilla. Casi a los pocos segundos, el látigo de Sasori sujeto la pierna derecha de Lee y lo elevo por encima de su cabeza.

- ¡muere!

Sasori intenta clavar las cuchillas que lleva adelante en el torso de Lee.

- ¡aun no me toca!

Lee logra quitarse su chaleco de Jounin y lo sujeta con su mano derecha, sin pensarlo mucho se lo lanza a Sasori. El golpe que produjo el chaleco en el pecho de Sasori fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujarlo unos 6 metros.

- …- Sasori intenta levantar el chaleco con su látigo, pero no puede ni moverlo- este chaleco es mas pesado de lo que parece…  
- ¡Entrada Dinámica!

Lee le arremete una patada en el pecho nuevamente y Sasori cae en el suelo echo pedazos.

- ¡Sakura chan me había dicho que tu punto débil estaba en tu pecho, asi que no intentes rearmarte, porque terminare derrotándote!  
- … ya veo, tú hablaste con esa mocosa…

Sasori vuelve a armarse pieza por pieza.

- Fíjate bien…

Lee observa mas de cerca el pecho de Sasori, pero ahí no hay nada, ya no esta aquel punto débil del cual le hablo Sakura.

- Ahora te estas enfrentando a un enemigo inmortal…  
- … je- Lee sonríe-… hoy quiero ser mas fuerte de lo que fui ayer…  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¡Digo que voy a derrotar a un inmortal!

* * *

De regreso con Gaara.

El polvo producido por la explosión se desvaneció pero ahí no estaba Gaara. Deidara hiso un extraño movimiento con sus manos mientras buscaba con su mirada al desaparecido Gaara.

- ¿me buscabas?

Deidara mira hacia el cielo, ahí cubriendo el sol, se encuentra Gaara formando una enorme garra de arena.

El ex Akatsuki levanta las manos y comienza a disparar bolas de arcilla como si fuera una matralleta. Gaara usa esa garra para defenderse y evitar que las explosiones lo afecten.

- … (el no podía hacer eso antes…)

Gaara crea una segunda garra más pequeña que la anterior, y ataca a Deidara, le sujeta el brazo derecho.

- Ataúd de arena…

La presión rompe el brazo de Deidara y este se aleja lo más que puede de Gaara.

Deidara y Gaara se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes. Gaara busca algo en esa retina, algo que el antiguo Deidara si tenía.

- Ya veo… tu no eres el verdadero Deidara…

- El real tenía alma…

- Kamaitachi no Jutsu- Grito Temari.

Del abanico de Temari salió una gran ventisca, pero la marioneta con forma de salamandra de Kankuro, logra protegerlo a tiempo.

- ¡te tengo!- Shikamaru mueve sus manos- ¡…!  
- Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu- dijo en voz baja Kankuro.

La marioneta hormiga sujeto a Shikamaru y la marioneta cuervo se dividió en varias espadas.

- ¡Temari, Problemático!  
- ¡Shikamaru!

Justo cuando las espadas están apunto de atravesar a Shikamaru.

- ¡Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!

Un enorme remolino cubrió el lugar y logro desviar las espadas de Karasu (cuervo). Temari mira a Kankuro enfadad y de inmediato mueve sus mano.

- ¡Kiri Kiri Mai!

Un gran huron armado con una guadaña baja del cielo y ataca a Kankuro. El utiliza a su marioneta de salamandra como escudo y logra protegerse de los ataques del huron.

- Jeje…- Shikamaru sonríe- … bueno "cuñado"  
- ¿mmm?

Kankuro mira a Shikamaru que esta sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¿Adivina que?

- ¡Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!

Una mano de sombra sujeto el cuello de Kankuro. El marionetista lentamente soltó a Shikamaru hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

- Kankuro, reacciona…

Pero no hubo respuesta, la mano de Shikamaru solo se limito a sujetar el cuello de Kankuro con más fuerza, la suficiente para inmovilizarlo no para matarlo.

* * *

Sasori sonríe y mira a Lee un tanto confiado.

- Ja… ya veo, no te rindes verdad  
- No, me lo tengo prohibido  
- mmm… no eres el primer especialista en Taijutsu que muestra esa actitud…  
- … (¿Por qué esta sonriendo por eso?)- Lee mira el rostro de Sasori, esa sonrisa no desaparece y puede ver perfectamente a través de ella, no es falsa- … (¿Por qué esta tan feliz por ello?)

Sasori usa sus cuchillas para intentar atravesar el torso de Lee. El las evade con dificultad.

- Mmm…- Sasori sonríe un poco.

En tanto Lee evadía las cuchillas, el latigo cola de Sasori sujeta el cabello de Lee y con una gran fuerza lo azota contra el suelo, contra una pared y termina arrojándolo por el gran ventanal.

Lee siente como varios pedazos de vidrio se le incrustan en todo el cuerpo.  
- … (¡¿tiene que haber una forma de derrotarlo?!)  
- Ya he luchado con una especialista en Taijutsu mucho mejor que tu…- Sasori se ve decepcionado y mira triste el suelo- … eres muy predecible…  
- … (predecible… ¡eso es!

Lee saca su kunai y se lo lanza a Sasori. El suelta a Lee y sujeta el Kunai antes de que este roce su rostro.

- ¡ahora veras!

La botella blanca que Lee tenia en su cintura esta en las manos del guerrero Suiken nuevamente.

- ¿predecible?...jeje, no mas…

Lee comienza a beber el poco alcohol que todavía tiene y arroja la botella al suelo. Sasori mira confundido a Lee.

- ¿para que hiciste eso?  
- …- Lee mira el suelo, ocultando su mirada.  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- ¡Wachaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito Lee y miro con odio a Sasori- ¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?!

Lee mira a Sasori, esta tambaleándose cada vez mas y siente como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera echa de fideos. Sasori mira Lee bastante confundido, ¿Por qué se a emborrachado?

- OREEE… me cabreaste… Pinocho…  
- ¿Pinocho?

Sasori se lanza sobre Lee e intenta atravesarlo con sus cuchillas, pero Lee las evade tirándose al suelo, moviéndose como si fuera un papalote, es como si el propio viento le estuviera ayudando a moverse.

- Hic… ¿eso es todo?

Sasori usa su latigo para confundir a Lee, pero el borracho ni evade el ataque.

- ¡¿Qué esta soguita?!

Lee sujeta el latigo y jala a Sasori hacia el y una vez que lo tiene cerca, se para de manos y comienza a lanzarle patadas por todas partes de su cuerpo (como en la pelea contra Kimimaro). Una ultima patada lo golpea en la quijada y Sasori cae en el suelo adolorido.

- ¡Mire a su alumno Gai sensei!- grito Lee llorando lagrimas de orgullo.  
- …- Sasori le sonríe- … tu… ¿tu puedes liberarme?  
- ¡OREEEE!

Lee corrió hacia Sasori pero se cae y se golpea el estomago.

- ¿eh?- Sasori mira extrañado a Lee- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Zzzzz…- y fue así como el ebrio llego al país de los sueños.

* * *

Lee se encontraba en medio de su dojo, Hanabi, Moegi, Udon y Konohamaru se encontraban frente a el.

- ¡recuerden, sean como el agua!- Lee levanto el puño- el agua no puede romperse ni doblegarse, cuando pones agua en una tasa, esta se transforma en la tasa, si el agua se encuentra con una roca, esta la rodea, cuándo golpean el agua esta solo se rompe se vuelve a formar con facilidad… así que… ¿Quién golpea a quien en realidad?

Konohamaru estaba aburrido rascándose la oreja, Udon se había quedado dormido, solo Hanabi y Moegi ponían atención (bueno, Hanabi hacia que no le interesaba, pero era muy difícil demostrarlo).

- ¡Lee sensei!- grito Moegi y levanto su mano.  
- ¿si Moegi?  
- Sakura chan me ha dicho que en la pelea la fuerza y la velocidad son vitales… pero nunca me ha dicho cual es mas importante…  
- Jaja… Si le preguntaras a Sakura chan, ella diría que la fuerza… pero yo opino que es la velocidad…  
- ¿Por qué sensei?- pregunto Moegi nuevamente.  
- Porque cuando tienes muchas fuerza, tus musculos se vuelven una carga, te haces pesados y dejas de ser aerodinámico… pero, si eres rápido, eres capaz de evadir todo con facilidad y lanzar muchos golpes a la vez, nunca te cansas…  
- ¡gracias Sensei!  
- Además de que es mejor ser un saltamontes que un bruto elefante…JAJAJA  
- ¡¿a quien le dices elefante?!

Lee se quedo frio cuando escucho la voz de Sakura cerca de su oído. Su pulso empezó a aumentar cuando vio que Sakura estaba levantando su puño.

Un golpe lo mando directo contra una pared de su dojo.

- Auch…- Lee se levanta con su rostro mas rojo que una manzana- … jeje, ho… hola Sakura chan…  
- …- Sakura se sopla el puño- hola Lee…  
- ¡Sakura sensei!- Moegi se puso de pie para saludar a su sensei, pero Sakura la miro y ella entendió que debía sentarse.

Lee hace una ovacion y mira confundido a su amor platónico.

- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Bueno…- Sakura mira triste a Moegi y después poso su mirada en los ojos de Lee- … voy a una mision con Sasuke Kun, y quería decirte adiós…  
- ¿Por qué?...- Lee le sonríe- ¡no es que no vayas a volver!  
- Aaa… si, tienes razón, no es que no vaya a volver, pero aun así… uno nunca sabe…- Sakura mira a Moegi- … adiós Moegi chan, escucha a Lee, el es mejor luchador de Taijutsu que yo, hazle caso…

Lee sigue sin comprender, ¿Por qué Sakura esta tan extrañamente triste?... ¿adonde va?

- Lee…- Sakura se le acerca- … te voy a extrañar mas que a todos en la aldea, fuiste un amigo cuando mas se necesitaba uno…- le da un beso en la mejilla y Lee se sonroja de inmediato- … déjate el cabello largo, se te vería bien…

Dicho esto, Sakura abandono el dojo y dejo a Lee confundido, ¿Qué fue todo eso?...

- ¡Lee!- grito Hanabi.

- Listo, ya despertó… continúe con la clase…  
- Eee…- mira la puerta por la que Sakura abandono el recinto- … si…

Lee derramo una lagrima como si supiera que seria la ultima vez que la vería.

* * *

Cuando Lee despertó, estaba siendo sujetado por el látigo de Sasori y las cuchillas que tenia por brazos se le acercaban cada vez mas a su cuerpo, listo para ser rebanado.

- … - Lee mira a Sasori y busca una forma de librarse de esta- (había poco alcohol en la botella, no podía mantenerme borracho por mucho tiempo)…  
- Muere…

Justo cuando una de las cuchillas de Sasori estuvieron cerca de cortar a Lee.

- ¡Hake kuushouo!

Hanabi se puso de pie y logro disparar una ventisca de sus manos, el viento fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer retroceder a Sasori y hacer que este caiga en el suelo.

- ¡Lee, ahora!

Lee cierra sus ojos y mira a Sasori.

- ¡Asa Kujaku! (esta técnica en realidad es de Gai pero que importa)

Lee envía una patada a Sasori y lo manda por los aires, despues pega un salto y una vez que alcanza la altura en la que se encuentra Sasori, le manda un golpe con su puño derecho, directo en el pecho y logra traspasar la madera de la que esta echo.

- Gra… cias…- dijo Sasori sonriendo y cerro sus ojos.  
- ¿Qué?

Lee aterriso en el suelo y miro como el cuerpo de marioneta de Sasori caia y al tocar suelo, se rompia como juguete viejo.

- ¿Por qué dijo eso?- se pregunto Lee.  
- Listo…- pregunto Hanabi- … misión cumplida…  
- Si…- Lee sintió que tenia algo en su mano- … ¿Qué es esto?

En la mano derecha, estaba sujetando una pequeña botella, dentro había una nota y una extraña esfera de luz.

Lee la abrió y al hacerlo, la esfera de luz se fue por los aires y lentamente fue desapareciendo. Hanabi miro extrañada esa esfera y despues miro la nota que Lee estaba leyendo.

_Gracias… mi nombre es Sasori, si estas leyendo esto, es porque me derrotaste (gracias otra vez). Veras, hace unos años una maestra del Taijutsu me derroto y mi alma se mantuvo vagando por el mundo hasta que "alguien" me encontró. El líder de un poderoso ejercito, me encontró, reconstruyo mi cuerpo y me encerró nuevamente… no me molesta estar en esta marioneta, pero si que tenga que ser sometido por ese "ser"… el me quería usar como arma secreta para derrotar a 6 guerreros que una vez evitaron que conquistara la aldea de la Arena (Suna), no se mucho de ellos salvo que 2 de ellos viven cerca de este lugar… en una casa en medio del bosque cerca del desierto. La esfera que viste era mi alma y para evitar que cosas como estas debes derrotar a quien me encerró… pero te lo advierto, un ser con el poder para dominar a los muertos… no puede ser humano._

Lee guardo la nota en su bolsillo trasero y miro el cielo.

- … (esto se esta poniendo va vez mas y mas complicado)  
- ¿entonces?... es alguien que tiene dominio sobre los muertos- pregunto Hanabi- ¿Cómo es eso posible?  
- No lo se… pero ahora tenemos la localización de 2 de los 6 guerreros… jeje, te dije que algo íbamos a sacar de esto…

Hanabi frunció el seño y miro a otro lado un poco sonrojada.

* * *

Con Gaara, Shikamaru y Temari.

Deidara le sonrio a Gaara, esa expresión sin sentimientos, ya no esta y su cuerpo lentamente empieza romperse.

- Jeje, te desquitaste, no Gaara…  
- Eee… ¿pero que…?

Deidara se rompe en pedazos como si fuera una marioneta y una esfera de luz sale del cuello de su cuerpo.

Kankuro parapadea y mira a Shikamaru y a Temari.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios me están sujetando con su sombra?!  
- Eee… pero…-Shikamaru mira confundido a Kankuro.  
- ¡suéltame idiota!  
- Mmm… esto es muy raro…- dijo Temari con la cara de extrañada mas grande del mundo.

* * *

En la casa en medio del desierto.

Todos se reunieron nuevamente. Lee les muestra la nota que hiso Sasori para explicar lo que sucedió. Shikamaru solo frunció el seño y se llevo un palillo a la boca.

- Deidara no nos dejos ninguna información útil…- dijo Gaara.  
- ¡Hiso un estúpido autorretrato!- Temari se los muestra- ¡un Autorretrato para su libertador, que poca cosa!  
- Jeje…- Kankuro mira a otro lado- ¡yo solo estoy feliz de poder moverme por mi cuenta otra vez!  
- ¿y que pasara con Suna?- pregunto Hanabi.  
- Pues… los aldeanos estaban encerrados en sus casas desde el toque de queda… si no se han muerto de hambre, los liberaremos…- Matsuri le sonríe.  
- Bien… ustedes ya tienen información sobre esos 6 guerreros…- Gaara los mira- … les digo, esos 6 peleaban como si fueran dioses, jamás vi algo así

Lee sonrió y miro a Hanabi. Los 2 saben que esta a un paso de encontrarlos. Solo un poco mas.


	7. 2 de 6

8 - 2 de 6...

Lee y Hanabi ya habían dejado SUna atrás, el desierto empezaba a transformarse en bosque.

- ¿esta es la dirección?  
- No lo se, Sasori nunca dio la dirección exacta…  
- ¿entonces que hacemos aquí?  
- Nada… por ahora solo buscar hasta que…

Justo cuando Lee iba a terminar esa oración. Su rostro choco contra algo.

- ¿Qué sucedió?  
- Choque con algo… auch…

Pero no había nada ahí, solo el fondo del bosque. Hanabi se acerco y empezó a observar mas de cerca. Puso su mano en el aire pero lo que toco no era aire.

- ¿es una pared?  
- ¿pared?... ¿en medio del bosque?

Hanabi golpeo la pared y esta se derrumbo, al parecer era una pared que estaba pintada como el bosque, para evitar que extraños se acerquen. Detrás de la pared, había un enorme jardín y una gran mansión.

- ¡vaya, el que hiso esto si que tiene tiempo libre!- grito Lee.  
- Calla, alguien puede oírnos…

Caminaron por el gran jardín, un inmenso lago se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la mansión y enorme árbol de cerezo se mantenía en la cima de una colina un poco mas lejos.

- Esto fue echo con Jutsus de tierra… ¿Lee?... ¡¿Lee?!  
- ¡aquí estoy Hanabi chan!

Lee ya se había metido en la mansión, eso provoco que Hanabi suspirara ante la impaciencia de su amigo.

* * *

La mansión era lo que llamaríamos, bastante espaciosa. Tenia 6 cuartos, una gran sala, un comedor pequeño pero apacible y bastante cómodo, había pequeño dojo que sorpresivamente se parecía mucho al de Lee. El suelo era de madera y había muchas puertas corredizas.

- ¿Quién podría vivir aquí?- se pregunto Lee.  
- No lo se… pero este lugar es muy parecido a la mansión Hyuuga…  
- Si… y el dojo que esta por allá en el patio, es igual al mio…

- el lugar parece abandonado o el dueño no esta…- Hanabi mira a Lee y se da cuenta de algo… están solos, en una gran mansión ante un jardín muy hermoso y Lee esta como decirlo… muy cerca de ella- eee…po… podríamos explorar el lugar

- ¡claro, vamos al dojo!

Lee sujeto la mano de Hanabi (que se sonrojo de tal forma que parecía Hinata) y corrieron hacia el gran dojo. Como es de esperarse, Lee abrió la puerta del dojo de golpe y apenas entro grito:

- ¡este lugar es perfecto para practicar!  
- ¿practicar?  
- Si… ¡vamos Hanabi chan, practiquemos un rato!  
- Bueno…

Hanabi se quito su chaqueta y miro a Lee. El solo se puso a estirar sus piernas y a tararear una canción que según tengo entendido, Gai sensei le enseño antes de morir.

- ¿listo?  
- Claro… adelante…

Hanabi y Lee hicieron una reverencia y se lanzaron al ataque. Hanabi utilizaba el estilo de los Hyuuga, el juuken. Lee evadía con dificultad cada golpe de Hanabi.

- Nada mal… has mejorado bastante…  
- ¡cállate!

Lee evade el ultimo golpe, sujeta el brazo de Hanabi y la lanza al suelo. Antes de caer, Hanabi logra sujetar el pecho de Lee y de esta forma el termina sobre ella en una pose un poco desconcertante.

- …- Hanabi mira que el rostro de Lee esta muy cerca del de ella- …Lee…  
- Jajaja… buena defensa Hanabi…

Lee se puso de pie y miro sonriendo el lugar, al parecer el no noto la pose en la que el y Hanabi habían terminado. Ella se puso de pie aun roja y miro a todas partes, con tal de leminar esa gran mancha de su rostro.

- Hanabi chan, mira… ¡un árbol!

Hanabi miro por una ventana y también vio ese enorme árbol de cerezo en la colina.

- Es muy hermoso…- Hanabi sonríe.  
- ¡Vamos!

Lee sujeta la mano de Hanabi, ella de inmediato se sonroja y es obligada a correr junto con Lee hasta llegar al árbol de cerezo. Una vez ahí, notan que hay varias iníciales grabadas.

- ¿N&H?... ¿S&S?... ¿N&T?... ¿Qué clase de gente cursi y altanera escribiría eso?  
- Jajaja…- Lee saca su kunai y escribe sus iníciales en el árbol.  
- ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!  
- Escribo nuestras iníciales… jaja, será divertido…  
- ¡No lo hagas!- dijo Hanabi con un poco de rubor.  
- ¿Por qué no?... esos también lo hicieron

Lee no escucho y escribió las letras L&H. Una gran sonrisa se pinto en su rostro y empezó a reír, el veía esto como una simple travesura, algo que recordar con sus amigos. Hanabi por otro lado, se sentía tan rara que podía vomitar mariposas.

- L&H… ¿Lee y Hanabi?- dijo Hanabi en voz baja, mientras el cejotas se alejaba de ella.  
- Vamos a la mansión y quedémonos una noche… mañana en la mañana nos iremos…  
- ¿Qué hay de los 2 que Sasori dijo?  
- El lugar esta abandonado… ¿Qué no lo notas?  
- … tienes… tienes razón…

Lee se detiene. Hanabi lo mira con extrañez.

- ¿recuerdas ese día?  
- ¿eh?  
- El día que Sasuke Kun y Sakura chan desaparecieron…

Hanabi fingió no recordarlo, pero la verdad es que era uno de sus recuerdos mas preciados. Es un recuerdo que tiene muy cerca de su corazón.

- Cuando supe que Sakura chan se fue… me aleje de todo… no quería hablar con nadie, ignore a Neji, a Tenten inclusive al Hokage Kakashi… estaba escondido en el bosque de entrenamiento…  
- … si, justo en medio de todo el bosque, donde esta el cerezo mas grande de Konoha…  
- Jeje… Sakura significa Cerezo… quería ver algo que se pareciera a ella… pero me di cuenta, que ese árbol, por mas hermoso que sea, no es Sakura chan…

- Nadie podía encontrarme… pero tú lo hiciste, tú me encontraste…

- Era como si supieras en donde estaba… y solo cuando vi tu rostro, preocupada por mí, fue que deje de ver ese árbol y te vi a ti…  
- … ¿a mi?- Hanabi no podía sonrojarse mas, sentían como si sus mejillas estuviesen a punto de estallar.  
- … solo entonces regrese a Konoha… gracias a ti…  
- Lee…  
- Eres importante para mi… no lo olvides…

Los 2 se observaron a los ojos por unos minutos y después se alejaron caminaron hacia la mansión. Y así esperaron a la noche, usaron 2 de los 6 cuartos que había en la mansión, uno para Hanabi y otro para Lee.

* * *

Durante la noche.

Hanabi estaba dormida, su cuarto era algo apacible y tranquilo. Una puerta se abrió y cierto ninja de cejas encrespadas entro al cuarto. Se acerco a ella, se veía tan tranquila, en tanta paz.

- Hanabi chan… gracias…

Lee acaricia el rostro de Hanabi. Ya no es una niña sin duda alguna.

- Mi niña hermosa… pero que estoy diciendo… tu ya no eres una niña…- se pone de pie y camina hasta la puerta- … juro que te protegeré con mi vida

Lee abandona el cuarto. Hanabi abre sus ojos y mira la puerta.

- Yo también… lo juro... Lee kun

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Hanabi abrió sus ojos lentamente. Algo se mueve a su alrededor, puede escuchar el sonido de pisadas, ligeras, pero pisadas.

- ¿Qué?

Un kunair salió disparado hacia Hanabi, ella miro asustada el kunai. Justo antes de que dicha arma tocase la frente de Hanabi, Lee la detiene con la mano.

- ¿Lee kun?  
- Hay alguien en esta casa…

Los 2 se pusieron de pie y salieron al jardín.

- ¡salgan, cobardes!- grito Lee.  
- Si insistes…

En el techo de la mancion, 2 personas salieron de la nada, como si el viento los hubiera traido a ese lugar. El primero era hombre y tiene largo cabello largo y negro, ojos blancos y una armadura ANBU, la segunda era mujer y trae puesto un vestido chino grisaseo, una enorme arma con forma de péndulo y cabello arrolado.

- ¡atacar mientras dormimos, Cobardes!- grito Lee.  
- No debieron entrar a este lugar, no es de su propiedad…- dijo el hombre.  
- Este lugar ya estaban abandonado cuando llegamos- dijo Hanabi.  
- Mmm… Ne, parece que los demás ya se fueron…- dijo la mujer.  
- Asi parece, vámonos…- dijo el hombre llamado Ne.  
- ¡claro que no!- grito Lee y de un momento a otro ya estaba detrás de Ne- ¡no se iran de una manera tan deshonrosa, Yosh!  
- … (¡que sujeto tan rápido, ni lo vi llegar!)- pensó la mujer al verlo tan cerca.  
- Apártate de mi camino…  
- ¡No!  
- Ten…- dijo Ne.  
- ¿si?  
- Haste cargo de esa mocosa…  
- Seguro…

La mujer salta y termino justo detrás de Hanabi, la cual solo se mantenía en estado de alerta permanente.

- ¿lista, niña?  
- Ja… yo no soy una niña… ¡soy una ANBU!

Hanabi se mueve y ataca a la mujer llamada Ten. Ella evadía con dificultad sus golpes.

- Eres rápida…

Lee mira a Ne a los ojos, puede sentir algo familiar en el, algo que por alguna extraña razón, no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Jaja…  
- ¿de que te ries?  
- Estoy emocionado por pelear contigo…  
- ¿mmm?  
- Es que… me recuerdas a alguien…  
- …- Ne sonríe- … tu también…

Ambos mira el suelo sonriendo y antes de lo esperado se lanzan un golpe entre si.


	8. ¿no me reconoces?

9- ¿No me reconoces?

Lee miro a Ne a los ojos, eran blancos como la luna.

- Jeje…  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Eres un Hyuuga?  
- … si… lo soy…  
- Je… ¡¡jajaja!!  
- … ¿Qué?  
- Sin duda eres igual a el…

Lee ya no perdió mas tiempo y se lanzo al ataque. Ne no pue reaccionar a tiempo, ni siquiera pudo activar su Byakugan, la velocidad de Lee era excesiva.

- Por aquí…

Ne sintió un golpe en la nuca…

- Por aca…

Resivio otro golpe en el pecho...

- ¡no, por aquí!

Lee impacto el hombro de Ne con una patada. La fuerza de la patada fue tanta que Ne salió expulsado y perforo el techo de la mansión. Lee sonrio y salto dentro de la casa.

- ¿Dónde estas?- Lee miro en cada rincón de la habitación en la que había caído.  
- ¡¡Círculo Celestial, 128 Puntos de la Adivinación!!  
- ¡¿Qué?!

Una pared se rompió delante de Lee y su enemigo salió lanzando palmadas a diferentes puntos del cuerpo de Lee. Cada palmada era como una brza de carbón, el impacto dolia y quemaba al alejar la mano de su piel.

- ¡¡Hakke Kuushou!!

La ultima palma empujo a Lee unos centímetros y le dio suficiente espacio a Ne para ejecutar su técnica y lanzar aire de sus manos. El golpe de aire fue tan poderoso que logro hacer que Lee atravesara varias paredes y terminara en el gran jardín nuevamente.

- Si que esta haciendo destrozos… y con lo mucho que nos costo hacer esta casa…- Ne mira las paredes destrozadas- … ¡Sakura me matara!  
- Oye…

Un Kunai rozo el rostro de Neji.

- ¡¿Cómo?!  
- No creas que me venciste con eso

Ne corre hacia el jardín y encuentra a Lee en perfecto estado.

- ¡un Hyuuga dijo una vez, que si me esforzaba, seria mas poderoso que los genios por naturaleza!- el cuerpo de Lee comienza a ponerse rojo- ¡y le doy toda la razón!  
- … (¡¿puertas celestiales?!... no puede ser)

Lee salto y su cuerpo desapareció, ni sus pisadas podían ser escuchadas. Ne activo su Byakugan nuevamente, pero aun asi no podía verlo.

- ¿en donde se metió?  
- ¡Aquí estoy, Entrada Dinámica!

Una poderosa patada golpeo a Ne justo en el estomago y el cayo al suelo buscando aire.

- ¡Golpe de Konoha!

El golpe le da directo en la mejilla derecha.

- ¡Loto Primario!

Lee patea una ultima vez a Ne en la quijada y lo envía varios metros en el aire. Se desata sus vendas y sin perder mas tiempo, salta alcanzando a Ne.

- ¡te tengo!  
- ¡No lo creo!  
- ¡¿Qué?!

Justo antes de que Lee pudiera sujetarlo con sus vendas, Ne se desaparece y reaparece detrás de el.

- ¡Juuken!- golpea un punto en la espalda de Lee.  
- ARG- Lee escupe del dolor y cae en el suelo sujetándose la espalda.  
- Tus técnicas, las conozco muy bien, un viejo amigo solia usarlas...- Ne activa su Byakugan- … ¡acéptalo, vas a perder y peor ahora que no puedes usar Jutsus!  
- Ja… jaja…- Lee se pone de pie aun sosteniendo su estomago.  
- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
- Yo nunca… ¡Yo nunca he usado jutsus en toda mi vida!

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cerezo:

Hanabi luchaba contra la chica de la gran oz. Ella era muy rápida incluso con esa enorme arma en sus manos.

- ¡deja de moverte!

Ten se lanzo sobre Hanabi golpeando con su oz de izquierda a derecha.

- ¡Guardián de la adivinación!

Hanabi activo su Byakuga y cerro sus ojos. Aun con ellos cerrados podía sentir a Ten moviéndose y acercándose.

- Te tengo…- dijo Hanabi en voz baja.  
- ¡toma esto!  
- ¡Red de Chakra!

De inmediato abrió sus ojos y una red de chakra cubrió a Ten.

- … (¡¿la técnica de Hinata?!)  
- AAAA

Hanabi le lanzo muchos golpes del juuken en todas partes de su cuerpo y cuando por fin había terminado de lanzarle cuanto golpe pudo.

- Hakke Kuushou- una ventisca de viento golpea a Ten el estomago y esta cae en el suelo sujetándose el abdomen.  
- Jeje…  
- ¿Qué?- una cadena sujeta el cuello de Hanabi y esta cae en el suelo intentando quitarse esa cadena.  
- Eres mia… ¡Sougu Tenkasai!

Ten pega un salto y con su mano derecha usa un pergamino que lanza miles de armas sobre Hanabi. Hanabi mira como esa gran lluvia de kunais, Shurikens y todos tipo de armas punzantes esta acercándose a ella.

- ¡Torbellino de Adivinación!- Hanabi cierra sus ojos y acitva su Byakugan de inmediato comienza a generar una esfera de chakra que es la defensa absoluta de los Hyuuga.  
- La técnica de Neji… (esta chica, es un toda una Hyuuga)

Hanabi intenta bloquear cada arma que cae sobre ella, pero aun asi uno que otra kunai logra atravesar su defensa y logra cortarla, además de que Ten aun intenta asfixiarla con esa cadena que lleva en su cuello.

- ¡No me derrotaras!

Por fin la lluvia de armas cesa. Ten siente como ya nada esta haciendo fuerza en su cadena y camina hacia el lugar en donde se encuentra Hanabi. Allí esta ella, Hanabi, cubierta de muchos kunais en todo su cuerpo.

- Fácil… aunque acepto que con mas entrenamiento hubria sido un reto…  
- ¡aun lo soy!- Hanabi acerca a Ten hacia ella y…- ¡¡Círculo Celestial, 64 Puntos de la Adivinación!!

Hanabi golpea los 64 puntos que hay en el cuerpo de Ten y ella cae en el suelo mal herida y sin la habilidad de usar jutsus.

- … je… eso fue, sorpresivo

- ¡no me rendiré, Lee kun!

- ¡¿dijiste Lee kun?!

* * *

De regreso con Lee:

Ne estaba en problemas ni con su Byakugan podía mirar en que dirección le atacaban.

- … (no menciono que puerta abrió… fácilmente podría estar luchando en su 3 o 4 puerta celestial)  
- ¿Problemas Neji?  
- (esa voz…) Sakura san- dijo Neji y miro a la persona que había llegado.  
- ¿asi que otro tipo que usa las puertas celestiales?- Sakura suspira- ¿Qué monton de imitadores de Lee?... ¿verdad Sasuke?

Un Hombre de cabello negro apareció en el horizonte.

- Si… rayos, mira lo que hiso con nuestra casa…- dijo Sasuke rascándose la cabeza- ¿Quién es el busca pleitos esta vez?  
- ¡Yo lo soy!  
- ¡¿Qué?! (¿Cómo llego aquí arriba sin que me diera cuenta?)  
- ¡Huracán de la Oja!

Lee golpea a Sasuke con su huracán, pero el lo suficientemente rápido para evadirlo y caer al lado de Sakura y Neji.

- Tendremos que pelear los 3 juntos- Sakura sonríe- ¡ese tipo sin duda alguna me recuerda a Lee!  
- ¡detenganse!- se escucho la voz de una chica.  
- ¿Tenten?- dijo Neji.  
- ¡ese tipo es Lee!  
- ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.


	9. ¿Sakura y su taijutsu superior?

Neji miro a Tenten y despues a Lee. Habia pasado demasiado ya casi no podía reconocer a aquel que fue su mejor amigo.

- Ese… ¿ese que casi me noquea de un golpe?... ¿es Lee?  
- Asi es, la chica que noquee en el cerezo dijo su nombre- Tenten miro a Lee emocionada hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a su amigo- … a cambiado muchísimo…  
- Para mejorar parece- dijo Sakura sonriendo algo picara.  
- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- grito Sasuke.  
- Nada… nada…- dijo Sakura sonriendo traviesamente a Sasuke.

El cejotas miro extrañado a esa gente, se les hacia tan familiares, cada uno de ellos les traia un nombre a la cabeza, pero ellos no podían ser los dueños de los nombres en los que el pensaba… ¿o si?

- Tal y como yo lo veo no será fácil… Sasuke tal vez si tu con tu Sharingan…- dijo Neji.  
- No… yo quiero pelear con el- interrumpió Sakura.  
- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Tenten.  
- Bueno, por un lado siguió mi consejo de dejarse el pelo largo y por otro... quiero ver que tanto a mejorado…- Sakura se ajusta sus guantes.  
- Bien… pero no te pases con el…- dijo Sasuke que conoce a la perfección lo que Sakura es capaz de hacer.

La pelirrosa corrio a una gran velocidad dejando atrás a los otros 3 y para sorpresa de Lee, le arremetió un buen golpe en el estomago. Lee cayo de rodillas en el suelo escupiendo sangre, miro a la chica y antes de poder reponerse, ella le metió una patada en el rostro.

- ¡vamos, tu puedes hacerlo mejor!- dijo Sakura y lanzo un ultimo golpe.

Lee evadió el golpe y observo como un enorme cráter se formaba en la tierra.

- … (¡¿super fuerza?!)

El cráter era de almenos unos 200 metros inclusive habia sido capaz de destrosar parte de la casa solo con la honda expansiva del golpe. Esta chica no es común para nada y el nombre de Sakura Haruno se escribia cada vez mas fuerte en la mente de Lee.

- Ya veo…

Sakura corrió hacia Lee y comenzó a lanzarles golpes a una gran velocidad, para Lee no era nada fácil esquivar sus ataques, esta chica no era como cualquier otra Kunoichi, sin duda alguna era mas fuerte que el, su velocidad era parecida a la de el y parecía conocer el estilo de combate que el usaba.

- ¿Cuando vas a atacar?- dijo Sakura ya aburrida de lanzar golpes.  
- Lo básico… en Taijutsu… no es… el ataque… si no…- Lee evade el ultimo golpe, sujeta el brazo de Sakura y la lanza contra la mansión- … saber como vencer a tu oponente...

La pared con la que Sakura se estrello cayó en pedazos. Lee miro a los otros 3 como esperando al próximo pero justo en ese instante.

- Exacto…  
- ¡¿Qué?!

Sakura sujeto a Lee por los hombros y con una fuerza descomunal lo elevo sobre su cabeza y lo lanzo contra el árbol de cerezo. Lee se recupero rápidamente y se sujeto de una rama antes de golpear el tronco.

- Rayos… uso un clon de sombra antes de que la aventara contra la mansión…- escupe un poco de sangre- … esta chica es buena…muy buena…

Lee se pone de pie y estira sus brazos, tensa sus músculos y termina mirando a su alrededor en busca de paz.

- … (no tardara en llegar…)- respira lentamente, levanta su brazo y hace su pose de combate- … no quería esforzarme mucho porque eres una mujer, pero tal parece que tendré que hacerlo después de todo eres una especialista en Taijutsu y debo respetar a quienes lo practican…

Sakura se lanzo sobre Lee y le ataco por la espalda, Lee evadió el golpe y sin pensarlo mucho la golpeo varias veces en el tórax y una ultima patada en la quijada. Sakura salió volando hasta chocar con un árbol.

Un Kunai rozo el rostro de Lee y su mejilla comenzó a sangrar.

- ¡¿Midori estas bien?!- grito Tenten.  
- ¡si, tranquila!- respondió Sakura limpiándose la sangre que bajaba por su rostro- ¡se necesita mas que eso para detenerme!

Tenten saco un enorme pergamino y comenzó a disparar kunais que Lee casi no podía evadir.

- … (rayos… esto no esta bien)- dijo Lee al observar esa enorme lluvia de armas que se dirigían hacia el.

Lee baja del árbol y comienza a correr en zigzag evadiendo cuanta arma puede. Una vez que tiene a Tenten cerca, se impulsa y hace una Entrada Dinámica para dañarla y quitarle el pergamino.

- ¡no necesitaras esto por mas tiempo!- Lee rompe el pergamino.

Tenten miro sorprendida, nadie en mucho tiempo había sido capaz de arrebatarle su pergamino, ni siquiera Neji podía hacerlo.

- Si que has cambiado…

Lee estaba sudando, lucho demasiado y ya casi no tenia fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, 

lentamente sentía como su conciencia se desvanecía.

- Sharingan…

La voz del hombre de cabello negro se escucho fuertemente, Lee abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, era un Uchiha, pero ¿Cómo era posible?

- Ya esta bien… luchaste ferozmente, ahora duérmete…

Los ojos de Sasuke eran hipnotisantés eso y sumando el cansancio que tenia por luchar, Lee no podía resistirse más y cayo en el suelo dormido.

- Listo…- dijo Sasuke.  
- Pensé que Lee había entrenado…- dijo Sakura un poco desilusionada-… pero no tuve que esforzarme mucho…  
- ¿Qué te hace creer que Lee lucho a su máximo?- interrumpió Neji apuntando a sus piernas y al chaleco Jounin que tenia puesto el cejon- … el aun lleva puestas esas pesas…  
- Jaja… bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos, Naruto y Hinata aun nos están esperando…- dijo Sasuke.

Antes de irse, Neji se acerco al oído de Lee y le dijo:

- No nos busques mas, solo traerás problemas… entiéndelo déjanos vivir en paz…

Tenten miro a Neji y seguido de ello le dijo a Lee:

- Fue bueno verte otra vez… tal vez la próxima no seamos rivales…

* * *

En las afueras del bosque un hombre Rubio y alto esperaba sentado en un pequeño tronco.

- Ya se están tardando…- dijo el rubio en voz alta e impaciente.  
- Tranquilo… ya llegaran- dijo una chica de cabello azul y ojos blancos.  
- Si… claro, cuando no me ruja el estomago…  
- Ya cálmate…

Sasuke salió de entre la maleza y miro algo enfadado al rubio.

- Sabes que salir de ese lugar no es fácil Naruto…  
- Cierra la boca Sasuke, Hinata y yo salimos de ese lugar sin un rasguño en cambio tú, Sakura, Neji y Tenten parecen que los acaban de golpear un huracán…  
- …- Sasuke miro enfadado a Naruto- … solo diré que tuvimos dificultades para salir…  
- Bueno, ya calma muchachos…- mira a los demás- … ya no nos llamamos así, Neji nii san tu eres Ne, Tenten tu eres Ten, Sakura tu eres Midori, Sasuke tu eres Ryoske, Naruto tu eres Minato y yo soy Hina… ¿recuerdan?  
- … ya, cierto- dijo Sasuke que estaba mirada con mirada a Naruto.

Los 6 se alejaron del bosque caminando, Naruto y Sasuke aun se mataban con la mirada.

* * *

Hanabi se despertó, estaba colgando de una rama del árbol, ¿Cómo termino ahí?...

- Mmm…- se lleva las manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar-… ¡¿Lee kun?!

Hanabi bajo del árbol lo mas rápido que pudo, corrió hasta llegar a la mansión y lo busco ahí, pero no estaba, todos los cuartos estaban destrozados y las paredes echas añicos, rogo porque Lee no estuviera igual. Corrio hacia fuera y lo encontró en el suelo inconsciente y muy mal herido, tenia Kunais en todo su cuerpo y varios moretones en su rostro.

- Esto es mi culpa…- dijo Hanabi mientras una lagrima bajaba por su rostro- … dije que te protegería pero eres tu el que aun me protege a mi…

La Hyuuga menor intento levantar a Lee con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

- Vamos… te llevare a un lugar donde puedan curarte... (prometo que esto nunca volverá a pasar)


	10. Entre las sombras

10- En las sombras.

Lee estaba caminando en medio de la calle, Konoha estaba de noche y las luces de la calle era lo único que iluminaba el lugar. Lee caminaba con su frente empapada en sudor, acababa de terminar su entrenamiento y sonreía atentamente como siempre lo hacia.

- ¡¿A dónde creen que van?!

Lee miro a su derecha, varios miembros del Souke estaban persiguiendo a 2 personas que huían con una capucha negra sobre sus cuerpos, no dejaban mostrar su cuerpo ni su rostro y sin duda alguna les estorbaba al dar un paso.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo Lee y camino para ver mas de cerca lo que sucedia.  
- ¡No irán a ninguna parte!

Un guardia de los Hyuuga se lanzo sobre ellos, uno de los encapuchados se movio rápidamente y logro golpear el pecho de su enemigo y despues derribarlo de un golpe en la quijada.

- ¡la Señorita debe volver con su padre!  
- ¡mi padre no acepta a mi prometido, ¡¿Qué sentido tiene volver con el si no desea aceptar a mi familia?!  
- Señorita, no entiende que ese hombre es peligroso… ¡es un demonio!  
- …- el otro encapuchado miro con odio a ese Souke.  
- Si no viene por las buenas, vendrá por las malas

De repente todos los guardias se lanzaron sobre esos dos. Lee nunca ha soportado a la gente abusadora o a los cobardes que atacan en grupos. Sin pensarlo mucho corrio hacia ellos y empezó a repartir patadas entre los del Souke, dejándolos noqueados uno a uno.

- ¿están bien?- dijo Lee.  
- Si… gracias

El hombre se puso de pie y ayudo a la mujer a levantarse. Lee no podía verles el rostro, pero sus voces le eran sumamente familiares.

- ¿Por qué los Hyuuga los perseguían?  
- Por…- el hombre se rasca la nuca.  
- …porque derrotamos a uno de sus mejores hombres y su orgullo se puso en medio- dijo la mujer.  
- Ya veo…- Lee mira el suelo, era cosa común que los Hyuuga se pusieran colericos cuando perdían, pero esto es exagerado.  
- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos  
- Gracias por la ayuda

Los 2 empezaron a alejarse de Lee. El cejotas solo miro como esas personas se iban distansiando de el y no pudo evitar el sentir algo de familiaridad con ellas.

- ¿Quiénes eran?

* * *

Lee se despertó nuevamente, tenia todo su cuerpo cubierto por vendas y sentía algo de dolor al moverse. Miro a su alrededor, había una ventana por la cual entraba el sol y a su derecha había una pequeña mesa de noche.

- ¿Qué paso?  
- ¿mejor?

Lee levanto la mirada y noto que Hanabi habia entrado en cuarto, se le veía con unas vendas en su frente y una que cubría su ojo derecho. Esa imagen, no le gusto, empezó a apretar sus puños con fuerza y maldijo el nombre de aquellos que la lastimaron.

- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?  
- Te traje hace unas semanas, estabas muy mal herido por lo que decidí ir al pueblo mas cercano para que te atendieran  
- ¿Qué hay de ti?  
- No hay problema, no me lastimaron tanto como a ti

Lee empezó a cerrar sus puños con fuerza, tanta que empezó a sangrar.

- No dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar  
- …- Hanabi miro roja a otro lado-… si claro

La verdad fue que ambos fracasaron en prevenir que uno o el otro saliera mal librado. Hanabi pensaba en lo débil que ella fue, en poder cumplir con su promesa.

- Oye…  
- … ¿si?  
- Salgamos un rato y descansemos de la mision por hoy… mañana podremos volver a empezar- dijo ella sonriéndole.  
- Jaja… ¿Qué paso con la "Srta Debemos cumplir la mision"?  
- Bueno, pensaba ir por curry, pero veo que no quieres  
- ¡no me refería a eso….!

Hanabi sonríe y se va caminando, no es necesario decir mas, esta noche se iba a divertir.

* * *

La ciudad en la que se encontraba era única, los edificios estaban muy altos y habían faroles echos de papel por doquier, por una vez al año, las luces eléctricas habían sido apagadas para que la gente se divirtiera en pequeños puestos de comidas entre otras cosas.

- ¡Lee, por aquí!  
- ¡ya voy!

Hanabi llevaba puesto un kimono rojo escarlata, Lee llevaba uno verde. Los 2 estaban un poco mejor del daño que les hicieron y podían caminar, correr si se esforzaban pero nada fuera de este mundo. La Hyuuga se detuvo delante de un puesto de alimentos y miro la extraña comida que preparaban.

- ¿quieres uno?  
- ¡no, claro que no!  
- No mientas

Lee sonríe y estira su mano, le pasa unas monedas al hombre que atiende el puesto y el le da una de esas cosas. Hanabi mira enfadada a Lee, detesta que le compren cosas, la hacen sentir como una pordiosera.

- Toma  
- … como quieras…- dijo ella enojada y algo sonrojada.

Los tambores retumbaban y una extraña música que sonaba como a flauta dulce se escuchaba por doquier, era algo que te alegraba un poco y te hacia sonreír (sobre todo al ver al monton de ebrios en una esquina con sus botellitas de sake).

- Lee kun…  
- … si Hanabi chan

Hanabi sujeto el brazo de Lee, esto era un poco incomodo para ella que le gustaba mostrar calma en casi todo.

- ¿podrías…?- traga algo de saliva- … (dilo de una vez Hanabi)… ¿podrias bailar conmigo?  
- ¿bailar?... ¡claro!

Lee agarra a Hanabi de la muñeco y fueron casi corriendo (ya que dolia al moverse) hacia un circulo de gente que danzaba moviendo los brazos de izquierda a derecha, caminando en círculos alrededor de una pequeña torre de madera, en esa torre se encontraban las personas que tocaban el tambor gigante.

- Jajaja- rio Lee mientras danzaba con Hanabi.

Hanabi solo sonreia con una gota bajándole por la cabeza, ella estaba mas tieza que un carbón y Lee se movia demasiado, de echo golpeaba a la gente que bailaba a su lado.

- Creo que mejor nos sentamos  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Eee

Un tipo ya tenia su espada lista para cortarlo en pedazos cuando Hanabi lo agarro de una manga del kimono y lo hiso sentarse con ella en unas sillas de un restaurante.

- Ufff…- Hanabi suspira- … tienes demasiada energía  
- Lo se…- dijo Lee sonriendo y viendo el menú.  
- ¡ya comimos!  
- ¡pero aquí sirven curry/Ramen!

Lee levanto la mirada y miro a una persona que tenia puesta una mascara de zorro y estaba discutiendo con una mujer que usaba una mascara de gato negro. Lee miro a ese hombre fijamente, su voz le era demasiado familiar, pero no recordaba de donde.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Hanabi.  
- Esa voz…- Lee mira a ese hombre-… ¿Quién es el?

El hombre se da cuenta de que Lee lo esta mirando y se pone de pie.

- ¿Qué me estas mirando?  
- …- Lee se pone de pie y camina hacia el- … ¿Te conozco?  
- No lo creo...  
- … espera

La mujer miro a Lee mas de cerca y despues vio a Hanabi y sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

- Naru… Minato… ya vámonos  
- ¿Por qué?

La mujer apunto con su cabeza a Hanabi, ella simplemente miro incomoda a ambas personas.

- Cierto, mejor vámonos  
- ¿se van por mi?- dijo Lee.  
- Eee… pues  
- Si es eso, los invitare a comer y no los molestare, pero que mi presencia no los moleste

Naruto sonrio detrás de su mascara, Lee no cambiaba en su forma de ser nunca cambiaria. Hinata se sento y miro con cuidado a Naruto, si comían con ellos, deberían quitarse las mascaras y no querían que Lee los reconociera.

- Vamos, siéntense, pero no se vayan- dijo Lee.  
- Si… no se vayan- dijo Hanabi, pero ella solo mantenía una ligera sospecha sobre esas 2 personas.

Hanabi y Lee se sentaron en la misma mesa que ellos. Mientras Lee sonreia, Hanabi miraba con atención a la mujer, tenia un porte demasiado familiar.

- ¿Quiénes son?- interrumpió Lee-... ¿de donde vienen?  
- …yo soy Minato Abura… (¡no te atrevas a decir Aburame, poco original)…Inozu… uuga… chiha… Minato Aburainozuuugachiha  
- …- Hinata cerro sus ojos al escuchar tremenda idiotez- … yo soy su esposa Hina… (ni de broma dire ese apellido)  
- Ya veo…ejem… ¡yo soy Rock Lee la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha y ella es la hermosa Hanabi Hyuuga!  
- …- Hanabi se sonroja enfadada y le metió un golpe en la cara a Lee- … no digas eso…  
- Jeje…

Hinata golpea a Naruto en las costillas y le dice en voz baja.

- ¡o Dios mio!- dijo Hinata con lagrimitas en sus ojos- … mi hermana esta enamorada  
- ¡¿Qué, de Lee?!  
- Eso parece…- dijo Hinata sonriendo toda alegre- … que tiernos son  
- Si un golpe rompe quijadas es tierno…

Lee se pone la quijada en la cara otra vez y le sonríe con una lagrimita en la cara a Hanabi.

- Perdón…pero es cierto…  
- ¡callate!

Hinata se rie en voz baja, Naruto también. Hanabi lo nota y con una mirada desafiante les dice

- ¿no han respondido la pregunta?  
- Aaa… si… somos Minato y Hina, no tenemos aldea, podría decirse que…  
- ¿fue detruida por el ejercito de Liberacion?

* * *

**  
Ejercito de Liberación: es el ejercito que azota a los países con tal de instaurar el sistema democrático y destruir el Feudal. Son comandados por una figura desconocida de mucha influencia política.**

* * *

- Algo así…- dijo Hinata.  
- Escuche que una vez estuvieron cerca de destruir Suna…- dijo Naruto- … pero 6 grandes héroes la salvaron, mira que eso es ser valiente y fuerte y…  
- … lento, nosotros salvamos Suna de ser destruida hace unas semanas- termino Hanabi.  
- ¿Qué?- dijo Naruto suspirando- …(¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta que Gaara nos necesitaba?)  
- ¿bueno?... ¿Qué hay de ustedes?- dijo Hinata sonriendo- … (me intriga saber si es que estan celebrando su luna de miel)  
- Estamos buscando a esos 6 legendarios de los que el estaba hablando- dijo Hanabi.

Naruto y Hinata se mantuvieron en silencion, hubo un pequeño shock en sus mentes al escuchar el oficio que se les habia encomendado.

- Es raro… 6 personas que han acabado con el segundo ejercito mas grande de la historia, se niegan a terminar con esta estúpida guerra- Hanabi toma un sorbo del Sake.  
- Puede que el motivo por el que no deseen inmiscuirse en todo este asunto…- Naruto mira su baso- … es porque ahora tienen familias y no desean que ellas salgan lastimadas o sean consideradas simples bajas de guerra…  
- … motivo aun mayor para pelear- le interrumpió Lee- … si tienes familia debes protegerla y dar incluso tu vida por ella, porque los amas

Naruto miro a Lee, sin duda alguna no habia cambiado en nada.

- Es mera cobardia, creo yo- dijo Hanabi.  
- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.  
- ¡Minato!...- Hinata mira a Naruto- … siéntate por favor  
- S…si  
- Deben tener miedo… ya que ahora un ejercito mucho mas grande se dirige a Konoha

Naruto y Hinata miraron asustados a Hanabi, la cual simplemente siguió bebiendo de su baso.

- Es por eso que nos han encomendado esta mision, mientras los otros ninjas se preparan para defender la aldea y el ejercito del Señor Feudal del Fuego se alista para la guerra…  
- … así es, esta es nuestra misión- dijo Lee.

Hinata medito las palabras de Hanabi. Ella y Naruto ahroa tenían una vida normal, no deseaban involucrarse en ninguna batalla o guerra sin sentido, ahroa tenina una hija que cuidar, tenían una familia entera y no podían dejarla abandonada… pero…

- … (¿la muerte de la aldea?)  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos- Naruto se pone de pie, arto de escuchar esto- adiós, gracias por el sake  
- Adiós- dijo Hanabi fríamente.  
- ¡Yosh, los veremos otra vez, la llama de la juventud no reunirá algun dia!  
- … (sin duda no has cambiado nada)

* * *

En algun lugar oscuro…

Un hombre caminaba entre un gran salón, todo estaba oscuro y las paredes cubiertas de cortinas purpuras de seda.

- ¿noticias de los 6, Kabuto?  
- Ninguna señor…aunque todo parece indicar que otros 2 los estan buscando  
- bien… ¿Qué hay del ojo de Nagato?  
- Tengo idea de que esta en Konoha  
- Bien… espero que cumplas esta vez, Kabuto…  
- Si señor…

Kabuto abandono el salón se fue sonriendo, como si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo aquí.


End file.
